Overlord: A New Kingdom
by lifesinthemind
Summary: A random no one is given a new chance at life, in a new reality. But there's a slight hitch, he has to turn into a girl. No problem, he can make this work. But why just go with the flow? He wants to change things. So Aniz better look out, he's got some competition. Rated M, because reasons and well...Overlord.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I do not own Overlord or anything else in this fanfic, except the idea. Anything you recognize I probably don't own. This is also my first fanfic, so please be nice to my comments.

* * *

_Hey. Hey, kid. _Martin blinked his eyes and turned over to another position on his bed to drown out the…wait a second.

_I know that you're awake child, come on. _Martin did now what was going on, where he was or even who the owner of that voice was; but even with his eyes closed, he knew one thing: he was not in his bed anymore. Just a hard, stone floor.

_Come on child, we've got things to do and we're behind schedule. Get up now! _Martin rubbed his eyes, trying to get as much of the gunk out as he could. If this voice is behind all of this, it might not be a good idea to keep it waiting. Martin didn't have any control in this situation at all, and he didn't need to jeopardize his chances of survival before he had a chance to get back to his home. And his comfy bed. So, he stretched, twisted and cracked as much as he could to become loose and awake. Once he finished, he sat up and rubbed his eyes one more time and gained a better view of his surroundings. Which happened to be nothing. Martin seemed to be in a greyish white void, there was nothing as far as the eye could see; just a grey sky. The ground seemed to be under about an inch or so of water, it seemed to be wet on his bare skin, and when he swiped at the ground, it reacted the same as it would if you had slapped a pool. And wait a minute… Martin looked down and was instantly embarrassed as he didn't seem to have clothes on. He didn't even have his tank-top and boxers on that he went to bed with. This was either had to be a dream, or something else entirely.

_So, he finally wakes up. _Martin turned to the sound of the voice and saw something very unusual. It appeared in the form of a demon with a skimpy black leather outfit, and the size of its chest lead Martin to believe that it was a she and not an it. Six massive leathery bat wings protruded from her back and even though they didn't move, the demon seemed to be floating in the air with little effort. By all accounts she was very attractive, and Martin doubted that anyone back home would be able to not stare at her. But he also remembered the slight fact that he was slightly lacking in the clothing department and covered his happy place quickly. But this only seemed to amuse the demon.

_Aww, don't be shy. I've been alive long enough that there isn't a dick that I haven't seen, _she said with a sultry kinda smile. Martin blushed hard but kept his hands over his junk. Any guy would be self-conscience about that in the presence of a female. He also noticed that even though her mouth moved while she spoke, her voice filled the void. It was a sweet, and just as sultry as her smile. The demon just hovered around Martin lazily, occasionally rubbing his shoulders and arms.

_So, you were my sister's latest victim huh? _Martin looked at the demon with surprise.

"Victim," he stammered nervously. "What do you mean…am I dead?" The demon rubbed his shoulders sympathetically and helped him to his feet.

_Afraid so. But I think introductions are in order first. I'm Aidivni, the reality archdemon of Envy. _Martin bowed at the waist slightly. If this woman was as powerful as she claimed being an archdemon, he was better off respecting her and not pissing her off.

"Martin, a nobody from Pittsburg." The demon, sorry archdemon, giggled softly and ushered Martin in a certain direction. Martin really didn't know why, there was nothing as far as the eye could see, but he wasn't about to argue with an archdemon.

"Umm…Miss Aidivni?" The archdemon looked down at him, kinda the same way a mother would look down to a child.

_Please child, call me 'Aidi, I was never one for manners and title like my sister Ari. _Martin nodded but kept walking. _Did you have some questions for me?_ Martin nodded again. The archdemon lead him a bit farther then motioned for him to sit down. Martin sat back on the ground, feeling the water and still covering his junk. The archdemon just floated in front of him but descended a bit so they were at eye level.

_Ask way then. _Martin shifted a little and cleared his throat a bit. An archdemon had told him to speak his questions, he shouldn't be that conflicted about which question he should ask first. He guessed that it might have to do with the fact that he was still a bit overwhelmed from everything happening recently, which was normal.

"So…you said that you were a _reality _archdemon earlier, what does mean exactly?" The archdemon smiled at him and turned upside down, poking his forehead with her finger.

_I thought you would have figured it out by now, your reality did have multiple shows that showcased string theory and the multi-verse theory. _Martin blinked in surprise and tried to process what he heard.

"So…you mean…" he stammered out.

_Yep, _the archdemon smiled. _They're not theories. _Martin put his hands up to his head, as if he was trying to hold his head together. The multi-verse theory wasn't a theory? Sure, that's almost expected from a series or movie, especially a Marvel movie or a DC show. But this wasn't a fictional story, this was real. Martin shook his head trying to comprehend that fact. That little revelation told him that there were hundreds if not thousands of parallel realities like his, and that made him the equivalent to a single digit in an entire server farm. Almost worthless in the grand scope. And if this demon is the reality archdemon, then she must be one that trumps every reality ever. But Martin also realized that his junk was now exposed and the archdemon was smiling a bit wider at him. He moved to cover himself again, but he felt his hands stop half-way down and he wasn't able to move them further. He looked back at 'Aidi and she was still smiling at him.

_If I'm going to answer all your questions, the lest you could do is let me view all of you. Deal? _Martin knew that he wasn't really in a position to argue with her. She was the most powerful archdemon in all of reality and every reality. And he didn't really want to think about what she was capable of doing if he said no.

"Okay…deal." The archdemon giggled and then his hands were released. He put his hands on his knees and tried his best to not turn red in the attic and hard in the basement. 'Aidi rested her hands under her chin and turned right-side up.

_Any other questions? _

"You said that I was a victim of your sister, what happened?" The archdemon twisted her face into a scowl and leaned her head to one side.

_That was Odibil, she goes on sexual frolics from time to time, picking a different reality every so often. This time she went to your reality and picked the first person she saw, and basically fucked him till he died. _Martin took in a deep breath.

"It was me wasn't it?" The archdemon nodded.

_Afraid so. _Martin kept taking deep breaths trying to not have a panic attack.

"Why don't I remember it at all?"

_I blocked your memories so you wouldn't become a vegetable because of the trauma. _Martin collapsed on his back and started breathing heavily. He was basically raped by an archdemon and what she did to him was so bad, another archdemon thought that remembering it would turn him catatonic. 'Aidi hovered over him, looking down at his face.

_It's best not to think about it too much. Bad memories aren't something you want to stir up. _Martin nodded. He took a few seconds to pull himself together, then he pulled himself back up to a sitting position. The archdemon with him floated backwards out of his way and took her original spot in front of him.

_I can give you one more question but then we need to get started okay? _Martin nodded and asked his final question.

"What happens to me now? I seemed to have died but I'm not dead, so what's next?" The archdemon clapped her hands together and smiled big.

_Good question and a perfect segway into that particular topic. You are correct, you are technically dead in your reality. But I pulled you from that reality to this place, s_he said motioning to the empty space they were currently in. _This is Muucav, the space in between every reality and universe that was ever created. And this is the home of the reality archdemon, archangels, the Earbenet and the Xul. And as a rule, inhabitants of the realities are not allowed to stay here. So…you need to find a new reality to live in, but unfortunately, you don't know how to travel to them. So, I'm here to help you find a reality and get you settled in it, okay? _Martin nodded. The archdemon pulled Martin up motioned to the void in front him. Martin looked confused but the archdemon only giggled. She swiped her hand in a broad arc and then something happened. The water rose up suddenly and formed six identical boxes, all looking they were made of cardboard, and numbered. Martin looked at the archdemon strangely, but she giggled again.

_You didn't think that you just be dropped off in another reality without any help did you? Each of the boxes contains a requirement and a template for what you and your life will be like in your new reality. And why you ask? Because I can, and it's fun, _the archdemon said clapping her hands together. _Go on, go on pick one. _Martin walked up to semi-circle of boxes and started to think. He didn't know what was in the boxes, but he had a good feeling that 'Aidi had put an option in there just with the intent of screwing him over. And if he could figure out where she might have put it then he would know which box not to pick. He took a good look at the boxes and thought it over, he had to admit, he was fairly limited with his choices. So, if he knew how the archdemon thought then he could get a fairly good idea of where she put the bad one in. So, what did he know about her? She's powerful, slightly childish, and she also knows this. She knows she's powerful, but she doesn't see the need to use it on something that is beneath her, like Martin. She sees things beneath her power as helpless and fragile, so she treats them like children. And lastly, she thinks that things beneath her power are curious and interesting creatures and sees their actions and plight as unimportant but feels some measure of sympathy towards them. So, with that in mind, which box should he choose? Demons in his reality see the number six as sacred but the question was, did the demons of the void between realities see it the same way? Assuming they do, she could have put the bad choice in box six to make it easy for him to know where it is; or she could have put the best option there to play with him. So, box number six is definitely an option at this point. Another option is box number three, in his reality three was also an important number, but not for demons. Aida had mentioned that archangels also lived in this void, Muucav he believes, not just the demons. And the archangels defiantly hold the number three sacred to them. And 'Aida could have put the best option in box three so Martin would associate good with the archangels and pick that one. But then again, she could have also known that he would think that and put the bad choice in there. So now, box three is another valid option for choice. But which one wasn't the choice that will screw his new life in a new reality?

Martin thought about his choice for a few more seconds then he made his choice. He walked confidently up to box six, opened it up, and pulled a white orb out of the box. The arch demon floated over to Martin and massaged his shoulders while smiling at him proudly.

_Well done Martin. How did you know that the best choice would be there? _Martin sheepishly scratched his head and let out a relived chuckle.

"It was only a guess between this and box 3. But if all realities stem from this place, then I just assumed that the demons in my reality would have a similar temperament to you and your sisters. And the demons in my reality would never abandon their pride. So I just assumed that you wouldn't have the prize that you gave me, in a numbered box that had the number sacred to your rivals." The reality archdemon clapped her hands wildly and spun around in the air.

_I just knew you'd be interesting. _Then gave another flick of her other boxes opened, and grey colored orbs flew out them, except from box three which out flew a black orb. The orbs and the boxes then became clear and then melted back into water and into the ground, except the orb that Martin was holding. The archdemon took the orb out of Martin's hand and gave it a twist. The orb glowed and floated out of 'Aida's hand and opened up a few feet away from them. A bunch of screens appeared with a language that Martin didn't understand, he assumed that it was the main language of the place between realities. The archdemon waved her hand and all the text was translated into English so Martin could read it. He walked a bit closer to get a better look at it. He focused on the biggest screen there was cause he assumed that it was the main screen that explain what his life would be in the new reality. And he assumed right.

'Winner can choose any reality to be transferred to. Must not be his original reality or any reality that branched from or was a root of said reality.' Martin gave himself a fist pump, he got to choose his reality he was sent to. Now there was just the issue of what his conditions were. He turned his attention the text under the previous one, which listed his conditions.

'Winner can choose at what timeline in the reality he is sent to, and what type of family he is/will have been born into in said reality. He may alter three things to add or subtract from said reality, in as much as it is approved by the winner's curator. In any instance the winner must be spawned as a female, any iteration of said gender is dependent on the chooser. The winner may also choose a set number of traits, physical or mental, that they may be born with, the number of which will be determined by the winner's curator. Winner is also be given immortality in the form of un-ageing, the age at which growth and decay will stop with be determined between the winner and his curator. Once a decision has been reached, the winner will be transported to the reality and the curator will no longer interfere with the progression of that reality. Good luck, and may the odds be in your favor winner.' Martin frowned and rubbed his chin a bit. True it wasn't that bad, he had plenty of leeway with which reality he went to and how that reality worked. He was also turned immortal and he got to choose his parents and abilities. The only downside was, he had to be re-incarnated as a woman. Wasn't that big of a problem, he could work around it, it was just going to be awkward for a while. But this was good, he can start his new life on his terms.

Now the only question was: which reality was he going to pick to live in? Martin didn't really want to return to a reality that was similar to his previous one, that would just defeat the purpose. This was a new life he is being given now, he should be able to start it in a new reality. But which one? Movie realities were to much like his own, they probably were allowed but those realities were far to linear to live in. Tv shows were a better option, they held more background and progress their story line, depending on which series. But then again, it might remind him of his own reality, so most of those will be a no. Anime reality seemed to be the only ones that hold the chance to both make a new life and explain away his immortality. But there is also an important question to be answered: which anime would he choose? Attack on Titan was a no go, chance of death was too high. Highschool of the Dead was a no too, while Martin thought that he could try and train to beat the zeds in the series, they were far too numerous; and the main characters seemed to not understand the point of rationing ammo, or camouflage either. Tokyo Ghoul had too high of a death rate, plus it would require a strong stomach to actually go through things similar to Kaneki. Doesn't seem worth it to devote traits to specifically counter this fact. Martin was never into the Fate/Stay series so that's a no due to interest. Fairy Tail could be one, but there was only two characters in that whole series that were truly immortal and explain his own away will be hard. Bleach seemed like a good choice too, Shinigami as well as Hollows were both immortal, and they always seem to be taking new members. The only problem was there didn't seem to be any period of extended peace between the two factions, if they weren't fighting each other, they were probably fighting themselves. There was no chance to establish or learn anything permanently, unless you have plot armor. And Martin was fairly certain he wouldn't have that at this point. The Dragon Ball series was also off the table for the same reason. So there seemed to be only one option that Martin could think of: Overlord. It was a good series, had an establish fantasy system, and the only time that there was a big upheaval was when Ainz showed up. Until that point everything was localized and most common people were left undisturbed.

Martin suddenly had a thought and grinned. The nations of Overlord were stuck in the middle age period and magic seemed to be the ruling power in that reality; he wondered what would happen if a nation rose up that favored tech over magic. This could work in his favor. Just then 'Aida pushed a screen in front of him and smirked.

_Might want to create the new you before you get lost in your new ideas. _Martin looked at the screen that he was handed. On the screen was an image of a grown woman, well at least an outline of one. There were many different slides and empty slots on the screen, and Martin assumed that the slides changed different parts of the body and the slots were traits that could be placed. But it never hurt to make sure.

"What are the slides and slots here for exactly?" The archdemon smiled.

_Exactly what you'd think. The slides are for changing your body type and the slots are for your traits whatever they may be. _Martin nodded, just as he thought. But there was a question that needed answering.

"If I add a drawback does that give a chance for another trait? Or not?" The archdemon turned her head to the side, thinking for a bit.

_Depends on the drawback. And get to pick the choices okay? _Martin nodded concedingly, and the archdemon created another screen which showed an extensive list. Martin poured over the list looking for things that he could add. But first, he filled out his traits list first. He knew that his traits should help him achieve his goals in his new life, but what was his goal? Well it seems that the only goal that will do is, world domination. A bit cliché of an ultimate goal, but it is time tested, and ultimately, its fun. So, he will need knowledge and smarts. He picked 'scholar' as well as 'economist' and 'speaker' to help with founding and running an empire.

'Scholar' gave Martin an encyclopedic knowledge and perfect recall of his past life and learnings. It also granted a high learning capability and much faster retention and application speed. This could be used to great effect in creating an empire based on technology instead of magic. And would also help in the faster creation of said technology. Not to mention that because of the high application speed, it would make studying magic much easier. Not to mention countermeasures to work around said magic.

'Economist' was a trait that allowed for greater understanding of money and exchange. An empire needed money after all. And this trait allowed Martin to be able to anticipate the changes in markets and let him use those changes to his benefit in any form. Whether it be gambling, stock markets, investments, or business or trade, anything that has the opportunity to make money, Martin can gain the better end of the deal every time.

'Speaker' is a straight-forward trait. It let Martin become more persuasive, and eloquent with his words. He becomes extremely more persuasive and charismatic, allowing people to be swayed to his words more easily. And a growing empire needs subjects, and subjects need a reason to stay, they must be able to be convinced to stay. But it must also apply to other rulers of other nations and empire, and Overlord has those in abundance.

And after thinking for a few minutes, he took two skills in 'Talented'. One in 'Sketching' and one in 'Dancing'. The 'Talented' trait allowed Martin to be almost supernaturally gifted in a feminine or art-based skill. The 'Sketching' trait covered drawings of all kinds, including chalk, watercolor, coal, and diagrams. Martin knew that if he was going to invent new things in this reality, diagrams and blueprints are going to be essential. And the 'Dancing' trait was mainly an aesthetic perk than anything else. He expected that he would be brushing shoulders with rich and influence people at some point, might as well learn something that would do well in court. The only problem was that his free trait spots were all used up, if he wanted more, he'd have to start picking some drawbacks.

Martin looked over the list to try and find a drawback that would not set him back too much. After browsing the options for a few minutes, he found something that might not be too bad of a drawback. It was called 'Futanari' and had a stacking drawback called 'Freaky Cock'. The "Futanari' drawback made it so that he would have a dick even as a female. It was label as a drawback due to that particular branch of gender wasn't prevalent in the Middle Age time period. But Martin was fairly certain that 'Aida put that there just for a joke at his expense, given that the stacking drawback 'Freaky Cock' let Martin choose how the cock is unusual. Martin took both drawbacks and thought about what he was going to put under the 'Freaky Cock' slot. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he finally put down 'hung like a horse' in the free slot.

'Might be the closest thing I get to being hung in any reality,' Martin thought with a lamented sigh. After those two drawbacks were set, three more trait slots were opened up in the main profile screen. It seemed a bit lopsided to him, but then he remembered that 'Aida mentioned that the number of extra traits is dependent on the drawback. One of the drawbacks must have been worth two traits. Martin then looked back at the list of traits, looking for another trait that would help him grow an empire. He looked over the combat section, an empire needs defense after all, before picking 'Fencing', 'Combat Princess' and 'General'.

'Fencing' gave Martin great talent as a duelist. Mostly in fencing as a proper sport, it can be used for defense, but it is a talent best suited for spars and honorable duels. But in no way does that make the wielder completely helpless.

'Combat Princess' is a higher tier talent of 'Fencing' but applies to a larger base. This talent gave Martin a natural gift for fighting in any form. Whether it be swords, axes, bows, polearms, unarmed…firearms, any and every form of combat comes naturally to Martin with this talent. This will help him in the long run, especially when he introduces gunpowder and guns to the Overlord reality.

The 'General' trait gives Martin a greater aptitude for tactics, logistics, and leadership. An army won't be a formidable force without someone leading it and directing it. Since Martin will be immortal in this new reality, he could learn about tactics in real time and from the failure as well as success of the other nations. Unfortunately, this used up the slots available, and forced Martin to take another look at the drawbacks list.

Martin looked and looked for drawbacks, but he seemed to run into a bit of a problem. Most of the drawbacks either prevented the use of certain actions that Martin wanted open, they make problems of a certain kind more prevalent in the new world, or they were just so smutty that they became uncomfortable. Martin reasoned that if he was going to pick a drawback, he should probably go with the smutty ones for the sake of convenience. They won't close any options, they don't cause many problems that could end badly; and he reasoned that once he got to the new reality, they wouldn't become awkward, they would eventually become a part of his new personality. After a few more minutes of looking, Martin came across a few drawbacks that might work. Particularly, 'Expensive Taste', 'Sweet Tooth', 'Narcissist', and 'Size Queen'.

'Sweet Tooth' and Expensive Taste' are fairly easy to determine. The former gave Martin a heightened taste for candies and sweets, and in that made it very easy to gain weight from them. Only the mass wouldn't go to his thighs, it would go to his boobs and breast. It can be worked off, but it would be hard with a normal workout. And the latter made it so that Martin would be used to a high living standard. The best clothes, foods, jewelry, amenities and so forth. Martin knew that it would become costly, but he was sure he could outweigh that set back with the economist trait. The next two were a bit exotic, the 'Narcissist' and 'Size Queen' traits. The 'Narcissist' drawback made Martin think that he was the most beautiful person in the world and will adore himself in mirrors as well as masturbate to himself. Martin had a thought of how to make this work, but he would leave a trait slot open just in case. And the 'Size Queen' drawback while slightly embarrassing, doesn't seem to prevent much. The only thing that it does do, is make it so that, as a girl, only the largest of dildos and cocks would be able to give him pleasure normally. And Martin didn't see that as much of a problem, as when he became emperor, or empress, he would have as much time as he wanted. As soon as he finalized the drawbacks, five new trait slots appeared.

The first thing that Martin did was check the traits for a beauty trait that could justify his 'Narcissist' drawback. And sure enough, he found one: the 'Divine' trait. It took up two trait slots, but it was a powerful trait to say the least. The trait would make Martin in the top one percentile of most beautiful people that will be present in the chosen reality; Martin was sure that percentile would include Albedo when she eventually in the new world. Martin also took this time to start working on the sliders of his new body type. There was a type of text box for presets, so that seemed like a good place to start. Martin set the preset box to curvy and took a quick look at the result. The outline of the woman was different than before, it had a more hourglass figure which accentuated its hips and bust; it also had shapely thighs petite fingers and arms. Martin pushed one of the slides up to thicken the arms, as well as one down to lessen the mass of the breasts slightly. The cock on the female image was also something that needed to be tweaked, he didn't want it to be too big as it could cause problems with his pants. He shortened it a bit and thickened the shaft and changed the text box from normal to longer, more powerful orgasms. Might as well make the most of it Martin reasoned. After he was pleased with the choices on the sliders, he moved back to the traits list to see what other traits he could pick. He finally decided on 'Arcane Arts', 'Seductive', and 'Clean'.

'Arcane Arts' would give Martin a clear understanding of the workings of magic, and magical entities. He would gain the ability to cast a variety of basic spells from all the schools of magic, but nothing above an advanced tier. Which would be about tier 5 in the Overlord reality. And given that there were many magical races and beast in the Overlord universe, it would be wise to know about them. The 'Seductive' trait gives Martin a form of charisma that complements his new body, as well as the movements and ticks to match. It would be handy for persuading nobles from other countries for favors or resources, as well as distracting them or throwing them off their guard during important meetings or submits. The 'Clean' trait is a trait meant to compliment the 'Seductive' trait. It makes it so that Martin always seems to smell clean and can go without the side affects of not bathing for much longer than most people. And his bodily functions will only seem to happen when he wants them to, like farting, sweat, masturbating and the like. Martin thought that this might be a good loophole to keep his libido under control. Now that all of that was done, he looked at the list one final time to make sure he had done everything right. When he was sure he had, he pushed a box in the top corner of the screen that said: 'Pick Reality'.

As the screen changed, 'Aida hovered over and looked over his shoulder.

_Finally getting to the good stuff I see. _Martin looked over his shoulder to look at the archdemon he had almost forgotten about until now.

"What were you doing until now?" The archdemon tilted her head to the side thinking for a few seconds.

_Just visited a few realities, upturned a few lower demon hierarchies, killed a few rabble-rousing gods, and um…had a duel with my sister Saticade and…yeah that's it. _Martin knew that he should be surprised, but he felt like nothing could surprise him. But in any event, he turned his attention back to the screen and picked his reality.

_Overlord huh? It's a pretty good reality, way to linear in my opinion though. _

"Linear?" Martin asked question. The archdemon twisted around in the air before answering him.

_I watched over 700 different branches of that reality, and they all seem to progress the same way. New threats come up, they're put down, years of peace then repeat. No advancements in tech, no revelations in religion or science, nothing. It's like the whole timeline is a straight line, no high crests, no low troughs, nothing. Just a straight line, hence the name: linear. It would be nice for something nice to happen in that reality just once. I assume that's what your going to do? _Martin nodded and the archdemon spun around happily. _Yeeeaaayyy, I always wanted a reality that went somewhere. Okay, okay, okay, so I can give you three changes to your reality, what's your first choice?_ Martin thought for a second before he answered.

"I want there to be very large deposits of unobtanium in the world."

_How large? _

"Like the mines of Moria or Eribor?"

_I can give you two deposits._

"Five."

_Three_

"Four."

_Three like Eribor, one half of Moria, and some light scattered mines._

"Deal."

_What kind iteration? _

"A mix of the one from Avatar and transformium from Transformers?" The archdemon paused and thought about it. It was a lot to ask for, that combination could make that metal extremely powerful. But Martin was riding on the fact that this archdemon just wanted to see some fun, and this would make things very fun. And sure enough, the archdemon smiled widely.

_Done. Only you need the equivalent of a supercomputer before you can use the transformium side of the element. _Martin nodded, it seemed only fair at that point.

_Okay, so what your second one? _Martin thought for a bit before asking,

"Is there uranium or plutonium in the New World?"

_Every element in the periodic table is there, and now even your special unobtanium. _Martin nodded and thought again.

"What's the ratio of quantity of materials in my home world vs the new world?"

_Fairly relative, although you need to remember that most of the new world hasn't been discovered by the anime in your reality. _Martin nodded again. That was true, in the anime they only managed to get to the Baharuth Empire, the Re-Estize kingdom, and the Roble Holy Empire. That was kinda small in comparison to other realities and animes.

"I want the map to be enlarged to twice the size and double the amount of resources there. Except for the unobtanium, I'm sure that that one is set." The archdemon smiled.

_You'd be right about that; okay, done. And what's your last one? _

"Umm…I need my phone for that one, it's kinda specific." The archdemon nodded, and the water from the ground rose up into Martins hand and formed the phone he owned in his own reality. Martin opened an app and scrolled through it a bit, looking for something. The archdemon looked over Martin's shoulder, trying to see what he was trying to pull up. When Martin finally found what he needed, he showed it to the archdemon.

"I wanted to make these gods exist in the new world." 'Aidi looked at what Martin had pulled up on his phone; it looked to be a few pages from a Create Your Own Adventure from Martins home reality. It was a section of the CYOA that held about one and a half to two pages of information of different kinds of gods. But the screen of the phone was too small, so 'Aidi pulled the image out of the phone and straightened it out to see it better. The listing was short, about six gods, but also included a short profile of each god, as well as blessings that could be given for finding favor with them. There was Sephiria, goddess of law, order and justice; Ashniel, trickster goddess of nature, life and protection; Valeria, goddess of war, fire and blood; Nehketra, goddess of death, time and wisdom; Azagog, keeper of forbidden knowledge; Selyssah, goddess of beauty, shadow and murder; and finally, Trisus, god of the sea, conquest and monsters. 'Aidi looked at the list, pondered it over for about a minute, before saying,

_I can bring them into the reality, but you'll have to do the work in convincing them to give you their blessings. _Martin nodded, and the archdemon cleared away the picture and Martin's phone. Then she pulled up a screen that showed all the choices that Martin had made up to that point.

_This is what you're going to be in the new reality, that look good to you? _Martin looked over the screen to make sure that everything looked like it should.

Person: Futanari with large cock, combat proficient, learned, talented, abnormally clean, charmer, orator, magically apt.

Family: undecided

Reality: Overlord; new gods, twice as big and plentiful, unobtanium new resource

Time: undecided

Martin thought that it all looked good, so he told the archdemon as such.

_Alright then, so now you just need to decide a family and a time. _Martin thought for a bit. He wanted to be born into the world, cause that would give him a right to rule there. A small difference granted but would make a difference between him an Ainz in the long run. Speaking of, he wanted to be born long enough to give him time to build up an empire before Ainz officially arrived there; and everyone knew the saying "Rome wasn't built in a day". The Slane Theocracy was not an option to branch an empire from, their philosophy that the human race was superior made them weak and gave them enemies. That was never good for starting a new empire, clean slates are kinda required for starting out on the best foot. The Re-Estize kingdom wasn't the best option either, better than the Theocracy, but not without serious drawbacks. The kingdom was run and funded by nobles, and they tend to be picky. Also, the kingdom was all but established up to that point and breaking away and trying to form a new kingdom might be considered treason. The Holy Roble Empire was also not a good option for the same reason. Also, the empire was completely waterlocked, and they always contended with beastmen on their western border, so there's no room for respite. The Dragonic kingdom was too small and even at the time of the anime was having problems with beastmen on their western border. So, the only possibly option was one of the noble houses from the Baharuth Empire. In the anime, the current emperor Jincniv, the bloody emperor, had purged many of the nobles from the empire and had changed the style of rule from vassalage to imperial. So, if the Baharuth runs on a vassal system, and if one noble house left, then so what? The current ruler still had several more houses to back him in a time of crisis, one house shouldn't mean that much to him. Where he would go would have to be decided later, but at the moment, the only place that looked like he could go was down into the Dragonic kingdom territory. But cross that bridge when they get there. Martin turned to the archdemon and gave his final answer.

"I want to be born in the Baharuth empire, just about the time it was first getting started." The archdemon looked at him inquisitively.

_Most people want to just appear in the new world with a prewritten backstory. You want to write your own? _Martin nodded and the archdemon smiled widely while doing several midair flips.

_YES! I knew you'd be fun to watch, this will be awesome! However…,_ she paused upside down mid-flip. _There is the problem of what family you choose. Do you know which one? _Martin shook his head.

"Don't you have like a listing or something of the different nobles that helped vassalize the Baharuth?" The archdemon nodded. "Could I take a look at it please?" The archdemon created a new screen with a list of names, crests and house resources and wealth. Martin thought about which family he should pick as he pondered over the list. He would need to pick a family that was down on their luck, but not heading towards bankruptcy. A weaker house could be considered dead weight to the larger collective of empire and would not be missed as much if they broke away. And after the house left, they might get offers to join back up with the collective vassals, but Martin would cross that bridge when he got there. There were almost 50 different houses in the Baharuth Empire during its inception, and it was still too many choices for Martin. He caught sight of a slider on the top left of the screen, and a date in the top right: 200 BA. Martin moved the slider to the right, and the date got smaller: 40 BA. He also noticed that the list of names changed, the first names of many of the houses had changed and some more minor houses showed up. He guessed that the BA on the date meant something along the lines of Before Ainz, which made sense when he turned the slider all the way to the right and found that there were no house names, only the name Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Which was about the time that Ainz showed up in the new world, since Jircniv and had purged the nobles from the empire about a few years before Ainz appeared. And it would be a good idea to have as much time to develop his new nation as much as possible. Ainz was a top tier player with the best gear NPCs and mobs, when it came to fighting against him, there would be no such thing as overkill. So, Martin pulled the slider all the way to the left which turned the date to 379 BA, that would be plenty of time to set up an Empire, apply new technologies and prepare for Ainz and his 'children'. On the screen, the list of noble houses was very small with only 11 names: Farlord, Chamimpes, Sheartu, Ibbegs, Lignimieres, Polires, Rotttree, Eawlo, Beves, Kergagnory, and Valacor. Now all Martin had to do was pick a house to be born into.

Farlord, Polires and Eawlo were very wealthy houses that dealt with the wheat and grain business. They also where very influential in the political sphere of the new empire. They would be too important and a defection from the empire would result in disastrous repercussions that would be bad for a new budding empire. Especially since the future emperor will be born into the Farlord family.

The houses Chamimpes, Lignimieres, Kergagnory, and Beves had the same problem. Chamimpes was a proficient in forestry and woodwork, at this point in history, wood was used for many things and would make the house vital to Baharuth as it was a budding empire. Lignimieres and Beves were into the mining and smithing and that would be important as a budding empire needs arms and armor. And Kergagnory was into the animal husbandry, the need for horses, cattle and the after product of leather, the empire wouldn't this house go easily either. So, the only houses that would be possible to break away from the empire easily would be Sheartu, Valacor, Rotttree, or Ibbegs.

The Sheartu was a house in the northern region of the future Baharuth empire, and they gained their minimum wealth from the trawling boats and deep-sea fishing in the northern sea. The Ibbegs were another less wealthy noble house and they made their wealth by small patches of forestry and also with herb gathering and trading. The Rotttree made their wealth by being well accomplished tailors and the Valacors made their trade in silver mining as well as some other less valuable metals. They were wealthier than the three previous houses, but no where near as wealthy as the Beves or the Lignimieres. But if they had as many mines as the wealthier houses, then there's the chance that the mines might hold other metals or elements needed for modern designs; like cobalt or aluminum. That would give Martin a higher chance of finding his unobtanium, as well as giving him a chance to experiment with the material.

A few clicks and a push of a button on the screen, and Martin would now be born in the Valacor family under Raeymore and Eliyana, the prime founders of house Valacor. Aida looked over Martin's shoulder as he finished up.

_All done? _Martin nodded and the Archdemon dismissed all the screens.

_So as a re-cap: you're going to be re-incarnated into the Overlord reality- _A screen appeared which displayed that fact.

_You're going to be born into the Valacor family, you're going to be born a futa, with these skills…_ the Archdemon gestures to the skills picked out by Martin as they appear.

_You're to be born in the year 379 B.A., the reality will have a new element with the properties of unobtanium and transformium, the world will also be twice as large with the proportionate elements, this reality will be home to these six gods… _she motions to the list of gods.

_And when your immortality activates this what your going to look like, _and 'Aida gestured to the screen displaying the body that Martin had pick out earlier. However, Martin picked up on something that 'Aida said and interjected, as politely as he could without angering an archdemon.

"May I ask something 'Aida?" The archdemon leveled out and hovered over to Martin.

_Go ahead. _

"You said that my immortality would be activated, how does that work?"

_Basically, we can't have you be a non-aging immortal as soon as you're born, otherwise you would stay in the form of an infant forever. So, I'm going to set a precedent that you will have to fulfill if you want to gain immortality, _the Archdemon said smiling widely. Martin groaned. He thought that it sounded just a bit too easy to gain immortality, but he really didn't have a say in this, the archdemon had final say over the rules after all. So, Martin just double checked the screen to see if all information was correct. When he saw no inconsistencies with the data and the choices that he made, he took a step back.

_Happy? _Martin smiled at the Archdemon and nodded. To which she smiled back and clapped her hands together.

_Excellent. _The screen warped into a ball, that gradually lowered to the ground. Only when it hit the ground it didn't stop, it kept sinking into the ground with the area around it seemingly pulled downwards. Martin instinctively took a step back and into the Archdemon which put her hands on his shoulders to steady him. Martin could hear the water running down the hole made in the ground and only watched as it gradually got larger. But when the edge of the hole was about a foot away from Martin's foot, the hole stopped growing. Martin cautiously looked over the edge, trying to see down the hole. He did see what looked like a milky stream running at the bottom, the stream took up the entire view, yet somehow, he could tell that it was a way down. He also noticed that the water falling from the edge of the hole was mixing with the milky stream giving it a new light bluish color. 'Aida released Martin's shoulders and hovered to the center of the hole.

_Watch closely, you're about to witness a new reality being created. _Martin steeled his breath and watched intensely. The Archdemon spread her arms out in front of her and began to chant.

_Etinev da em te sutirips Ied mine sinani tse tivaerc mebro murarret xe oilisnoc oem _Martin saw the cloud high above dipping towards 'Aida and began to condense into her hand.

_Idua em Xul, mecul erad anod ihim mamina, te da coh enidro sudnum_ Then the sunbeams shown down on the Archdemons hands, it got so bright that Martin couldn't look at it directly.

_Idua em Earbenet, anod ihim erad arbmu sitrom, mutccaep, mulam, te sittimid ni coh odnum _Martin felt a chill in the air and tried to find where it came from. He looked down and saw a black mist running along the ground. It was also when the light from the Archdemon hand started to die down a bit. When he looked back, he saw the mist jumping up from where it was pooling just below 'Aida and into her hand and was mixing with the sunbeams and the clouds.

_Tuc bus subidep sirtson, erecaf mudnum eraerc xe oilisnoc oem! _With a flourish of her hand the strange elements suddenly vanished in a shockwave, leaving a small glowing yellow ball the size of a bouncy ball in 'Aida's hand. Martin didn't get much time too admire it though as the Archdemon dropped it down the hole and into the milky stream. Once the plop was heard, there was an explosion of light, mist and air; and afterwards a smooth gold light radiated from the hole while the Archdemon smiled.

_Okay, it's all ready for ya, jump on in. _Martin looked at the hole and tried to prepare himself for the jump. He got into position, crouched for the jump…and backed off walking around trying to get all the jitters out his system. He got into position again, braced himself, ran to the hole, and with no regard for self-preservation, jumped into the hole. While he fell, he heard the Archdemon yell after him,

_FYI, the six old gods have been around since the world was created, they're the oldest beings in this reality! Good Luck! _Martin wondered what the Archdemon meant by that, but he suddenly started becoming more and more tired. And by the time he hit the stream at the bottom, he was completely knocked out.

* * *

_In a manor in the south of Baharuth, near the mountains of the Wyvern Rider Tribes_

Raeymore Valacor paced back and forth across his manors solar, wringing his hands together, waiting for news on his wife; who was currently in labor. The screams from her contractions were heard throughout the manor, but none heard them more than the master of the house.

"Master Raeymore, you must calm yourself. Nothing will be changed even if you are pacing my freshly cleaned floor," the head butler Forhmere quipped at his lord. Raeymore Valacor stopped pacing for a slight moment, regained his composure, fixed and straightened his clothing…and returned to pacing the floor in a worried manner. Forhmere sighed and continued to watch his lord wait helplessly, unable to help him in return.

"Should I have some calming tea made sir? You look like you might need some relaxation, and I'm sure that the misses would like some as soon as the young master is born." Without breaking his stride, the master of the house agreed. Forhmere gave a slight bow and took his leave to have the kitchen prepare the tea. When the butler had left, Raeymore Valacor sat down on one of the many couches in the solar, trying to convince himself that it was a good sign.

He had just been with the council of the families up in the new city of Arwinter. There had been an idea, put up by some of the cardinals over in the Theocracy, that a new nation should be formed. After the six great gods had re-established human civilization, humanity had stayed in the Theocracy and had not dared to venture anywhere else. But after the events surrounding the Eight Greed kings, the cardinals agreed that humanity should be able to expand and 'breathe' so to speak. And as a newly formed noble house, he was eager to let his house become a part of an important decision in history.

It hadn't been easy, but the nobles the Theocracy had chosen, had settled on a shaky agreement for a vassalized empire. It had taken almost 10 months of deliberation, but the nobles had finally signed the document that made the new coalition, a new country called the Baharuth Empire. But there had a small, problem; not in the build of Baharuth, but in the birth of his new child. His lovely wife Eliyana had gotten pregnant when the nobles began establishing the nation, and now, the day that Baharuth was established, the child was being born. The other nobles had been ecstatic to the fact that a child was being born while the new country was being founded; some of them even called a sign from Alah Alaf, the Great God of Life. And while the noble families were happy at the fact of a new life being born, some of the higher nobles were convinced that the child's birth was linked to the future of the empire. If the baby was ugly, then the empire would be doomed to fail; and if the baby was beautiful, then the empire would be marked for greatness and prosperity.

The door opened up to the solar and a maid walked into the room, carrying a tray of tea and snacks. Following behind her was Forhmere with another tray.

"For when the mistress comes around." Raeymore nodded and accepted the tea from the maid before steadily drinking. As another scream of labor echoed through the halls, Raeymore gripped the sides of his cup a bit more tightly. He took another sip and rocked back and forth slightly, before he turned to Forhmere.

"Forhmere," the house butler turned to face the lord of the house.

"Yes master Valacor?"

"Do you think that my child is tided to the fate of this new country?" The butler raised his eyebrows slightly, and the master of the house continued. "The Farlords and the Lignimieres are convinced that the beauty of my child is tied to the success of this new country. I'm afraid that they're right Forhmere, that my child somehow holds the chance for this country to become successful. And what if she's not? What if she's a monster, then the Baharuth is doomed to fail. And what if…" Raeymore felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Forhmere standing in front of him, his hand on his masters shoulder trying to calm him down.

"In all honesty sir, I only believe that in a few moments you will become a father. And you will have a child that needs you, regardless of what the child will look like. Countries are curious thing sir, they fade with time, and they take too much effort to leave a lasting impression. Your child however is much more immediate and will more profitable as a father than trying to leave an imprint on a nation that might not survive." Raeymore nodded as he processed all of what his butler told him. Forhmere had entered the family's service for Raeymores father and has served the family ever since. And though he would never admit it, all the advice and wisdom that Raeymores father had was imparted by Forhmere. Soon a maid entered the room, the look of concern was evident on her face and was not missed by either of the men.

"Milord…your wife has given birth." She hesitated for a moment rubbing her hands furiously, her breath hitched. Forhmere walked over to the tray of tea and snacks he had prepared for the mistress, he not to gently, and not to roughly, put the cover back on top of the tea kettle. That snapped the maid out of her trance quite abruptly.

"Is there a problem with the child?" he asked in level and professional, yet slightly cold voice. The maid swallowed before straightening herself.

"It's…complicated milord. The other maids are in disarray and milady is furious, she wants you there immediately," the maid managed to stammer out. Forhmere took the tray and walked over to his lord. Raeymore stood up, straightened himself up, and walked out the door of the solar and towards his wife's bedroom. The head butler followed his lord with the tray for his wife, and the maid followed closely behind Forhmere. As they approached the room, Raeymore Valacor heard loud discussion and even shouting from inside the room. He opened the doors the room abruptly and entered. The conversations in the room stopped immediately and every eye turned to him. There were four maids and a mid-wife in the room, and the mid-wife was currently shielding a bundle from half of the maids, one of the maids was tending to her mistress, while the other was trying to help the midwife. Raeymore Valacor folded his arms over his chest while he looked over the room.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a cold voice that demanded an answer. The mid-wife scurried over to Raeymore while the maid that was helping her, moved over to block the other two maids from reaching their master before the mid-wife.

"Sir," the mid-wife started. "Your wife…"

"She gave birth to an abomination!" one of the maids shouted while trying push passed the maid currently blocking her. "The gods have cursed us! We must…"

"Silence." That one word from her master quieted her and stopped her and her fellow maid's struggling. "Stand on that side of the room and keep your mouths shut." The two maids hung their heads and moved to the side of the room their master pointed. Once they stood still, Raeymore turned back to the mid-wife.

"What seems to be the problem with my child?" The mid-wife stood up straight and started fiddling with the bundle that she held in her hand.

"Nothing wrong really sir, just a minor complication, followed with a bit of confusion. At least that's what it was supposed to be…" she said glairing at the two maids near the wall. "But these two started swearing up and down that the child was a sign of evil and needed to be killed." The maids all glared at each other but said nothing knowing full well that their master wouldn't tolerate another outburst. At this point Raeymore was very interested as to what this problem could be.

"So what's the problem?" Forhmere by this time had set his tray on the mistresses nightstand and began to help the maid tend to her. The mid-wife undid the wrappings and showed the lord of the house his child. As soon as he saw him, he was awestruck. The child was one of the most gorgeous things that he ever saw, even after only just being born, the child had astounding features. The skin was pale but smooth, the limbs were small but shapely, and even though he couldn't see its eyes, he was sure that the child's were gorgeous. He couldn't understand what the midwife was talking about, was the complication with the child being too beautiful? But why would the maids see that as a sign of evil?

"It looks like you haven't noticed it sir." The mid-wife spoke up, breaking the lord of the house from his ramblings. "Look under the child's manhood sir." Now that he thought about it, the baby's did seem a bit larger than what it should be for a child this size. But lifted the child's penis gently to see underneath it. And then he saw what everyone in the room had freaked out about. Right were the child's testicles should be, there was a small hole at the base of the penis. And since the anus was a little further down, that would mean only one thing…

"So you saw it didn't you sir?" the midwife asked the lord Valacor. The lord of the house looked at his newly born child and looked her over again.

"Does the child have any physical defects?" The maids in the corner of the room fidgeted a bit but knew better than to say anything while their master was unhappy. The midwife took the child back from the father slowly and began comforting the baby.

"None that I can see. Only this um…rarity that we have with the child's genitals. Other than that, perfectly healthy." Raeymore didn't even have to think before giving his answer.

"Then I see no problem with keeping the child. The fact that we are making such a fuss over a child that doesn't even…"

"Raey…" a weak voice came from the mistress of Valacor and all eyes on the room turned to her. Her husband was immediately at her side, gently grabbing her hand caressing her gingerly.

"Easy now madam," the family loyal butler interjected softly. "You are weak from the childbirth. You must rest now." Forhmere and Raeymore help the mistress of the house into a sitting position, with many pillows to help her recline. Once she was settled, she grabbed her husbands hand and held it tightly.

"I saw it…" she whispered just enough for her husband to hear. Raeymores eyes widened at what his wife had muttered to him.

"Everyone out. Now." He ordered in a firm voice. The maids filed out of the room, followed by the midwife; who kept her eye on the two maids that tried to take the child from her earlier. Forhmere took a second to make a damp warm cloth for his mistresses forehead, when he finished, he took his leave.

"I'll keep an eye on them sir, if you need something, just give a shout." He said with a small bow, closing the doors behind him. Once he left, Raeymore Valacor turned back to his wife. When they were married, she told him a secret, one that not even her parents knew. Occasionally, the Six Great Gods would grant her the ability to see glimpses into the future of someone that she touched. It would only last a short time and she had no control over whose future she saw, or how much she would see, but it was still a powerful ability. She had wisely decided to keep it from her parents when she turned older, blaming her randomly spacing out on recurring headaches. And her naturally curiosity with this as a child into a naturally wild imagination that all children possess. But now, she had seen the future of her own child, and now she had to tell her husband what she saw.

"You saw the future of our child my dear?" her husband asked softly. She nodded slowly and breathing heavily.

"I…saw her…" her husbands eyes widened.

"A girl…" he muttered.

"Yes, my love…" Eliyana gasped, her lungs still winded. Her husband went around to the nightstand and poured a cup of tea for his wife. He gently fed her the tea, and almost immediately she felt a bit better. Not completely rejuvenated but enough that she was no longer gasping for breath. She smiled at her husband and took his hand.

"What did you see Eli?" She took another deep breath, and squeezed Raeymores hand.

"Such strange things I saw Raeymore. I saw her plan, and build. Not just strange buildings, but also weapons. I saw her build an empire over the mountains, made of strange materials. I saw her, in a room full of metal towers, filled with strange lights. I saw…a human, or something like a human, but made of metal from the neck to the feet. And I saw twelve of them guarding her throne, and a special one on her left hand." Eliyana took a small break to take another sip of Forhmeres tea. While she did, her husband thought about what he just heard. An empire, metal towers, metal men as bodyguards? And his child, his daughter as he now knows, would be building weapons and buildings? But what kinds? And would this mean that she would overthrow the Baharuth? Would she create an independent nation? What did it all mean? Once he saw that his wife was finished with the tea, Raeymore put the teacup back on the nightstand and returned to listening to his wife.

"Did you see anything else darling?" She nodded and continued.

"I saw her demand an apology from a Baharuth emperor over a box that her aide carried. I saw her with her children," at this Raeymore perked up. His wife smiled. "I counted ten, but there were many more. I also saw her loved by her empire and beastmen as well as humans living in her cities. But I also saw terrible things." Raeymores face turned grim as he listened with intent. "I saw no temple to the Six Great Gods, in their place where six new gods that I've never seen before. I also saw her call down stars from heaven on the Theocracy, and all the kingdoms of the world. I also saw her stare down a lich, garbed in black robes and wielding a staff of gold." She stopped and rested her head on the pillow behind her. Raeymore waited for more, but when none came, he asked his wife, "Was that it?" Eliyana looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't be surprised my husband. And even if we knew what happened next, do you think we could change it?" Raeymore smiled lightly at his wife and began to tend to her warm cloth, which hand become cool and dry at this point. But while he did so, he wondered what all of what his wife saw meant. She would be interacting with royalty at some point, that sounded clear at least. Even having children, he pitied the man that would have to give her ten children and have to be with her though each birth. But what did the last bits mean? No temples to the Six Great Gods? And not only that six new gods would be worshiped. Would she become a heretic to the Six Great Gods? And she would call down stars from heaven on the kingdoms of the world? How would she become so powerful? And what would she wish to destroy the kingdoms of the world, what will they push her to? Or will she just wish destruction for destructions sake? And facing down a lich? Lichs were powerful enough, but what made this one different? Was it a symbol for the end of the world? Or an actual being?

But while he was thinking of this, her heard a scream and loud scuffling from the other side of the door. He quickly put the warm cloth back on his wife forehead and gave her a quick kiss before going to the doors. Raeymore threw the doors open but never got the chance to say anything as the scene outside the door spoke for itself. The mid-wife was lying in a heap with a dagger in her stomach, one of the maids had slash marks on her arms, bleeding profusely, and Forhmere was currently trying to take a dagger out of his shoulder. More importantly the bundle containing the new daughter of Valacor was missing, as well as the other three maids. Raeymore quickly tore the apron of the midwife and then tore that into two pieces. He bandaged one of the maids arms before handing her the other piece for her to do herself.

"I'm terribly sorry sir…" Forhmere apologized to his master while he bandaged the maid up. "I'm not sure how it happened. One minute everything was calm and the next…" he grunted finally pulling the dagger out of his shoulder.

"It was the two maids wasn't it, the ones giving us trouble earlier?" Raeymore asked pointedly. Forhmere nodded, grunting in pain while rising to his feet and holding his wound so it didn't bleed uncontrollably.

"It was sir, fortunately we managed to take the child first. But those…traitors, are still in pursuit." He pointed down the hallway, "Down that way sir." Raeymore rushed down the hall at breakneck speed looked for the three maids and his newborn daughter. He stopped when the hallway dead-ended into two other paths. Which way did they go? Left, or right? He heard something shatter and a door slam shut on the left side. He immediately bolted down the left side of the hall and though the doors on that end. But at the end of those doors was a set of stairs. And Raeymore knew that those stairs only led to one place: his private study, which had access to the roof. The maid with his child must be trying to lead the two traitors to the roof, that was the only explanation. The only question was: why? But he didn't have time to think, for now he just had to run. Up the stairs he rushed reaching his study and saw that the window to the roof had been opened and his study had been trashed. But he did waste time, noticing the shortcake that Forhmere had brought up that afternoon, Raeymore grabbed the dinning fork and knife and hurried out the window onto the roof. On the western side, he could see the two traitors to his house, as well as the maid shielding his daughter. She was backing up along the roof ridge, trying to keep out of reach of the two assassins. But she was running out of roof, and the assassins were starting to get closer. Raeymore hurried up onto the ridge and began to make his way towards the trio. But when he reached the top, the maid ran out of roof. Raeymore saw the assassins raise their daggers to finish the maid and the child, then Raeymore noticed something. The maid holding his child planted a kiss on her cheek, tears in her eyes, then jumped off the roof backwards, holding the child out a bit to her left. Then everything happened at once. Raeymore's eyes widen then he activated his skill _Flash Burst. _It was a skill that let him gain unthinkable speeds, but only in a straight line. But that was the only way he needed to move now. He shot forward towards the assassins and before they could register what happened, he stabbed them both in the back with the knife and fork, pushing them off the roof. Then he deactivated his skill, and jumped after his child, which he caught and pulled close to him; all four of them fell off the roof. But just as Raeymore Valacor thought that he had met his end, something grabbed his arm and broke his fall. There was also a loud snap followed with an equally loud scream. Then some more hands grabbed the master of the house and he looked to see, Forhmere and the other maid from the hallway. Forhmere had his master safely in his grip over a balcony railing, and the maid had dislocated her arm saving her master from falling to the ground. Her arm was currently hanging limply, and held a look pain in her features, but she was doing a fairly good job of not letting too much of it show.

"I really must advise against wandering up on the roof sir," Forhmere quipped. "It can be quite easy to lose your footing." Raeymore smiled as his butler pulled him to safety. Once he was over the railing, Forhmere went to help the maid relocate her shoulder, then Raeymore took a chance to check his surroundings. He was currently standing on the balcony that was connected to the manors ballroom, and directly above him, about fifteen feet up, was the edge of the roof where he had jumped from. So the maid had led the assassins to the roof knowing that they would end up here, she knew that she wouldn't survive the fall. But she did know that Raeymore would be behind her and would be able to catch the child. And that Forhmere and he fellow maid would be waiting to catch him and his child. She gave her own life so that his child might live. A pained yelp snapped him from his thoughts as Forhmere had snapped the maids arm back into place. She swung her arm around a few times before returning to her former maid poise.

"Are you all right you two?" Raeymore asked slightly concerned. The maid only smiled lightly and gestured to take the baby from him and back to her mother. Raeymore relented and watched the whole time as she walked to the door of the ballroom and down the hall to her mistress' room.

"If your father was here sir," Forhmere interjected. "He would have said that if a servant of house Valacor couldn't handle a simple inconvenience such an attempted murder of the heir of the household, couldn't be worth their salt." Raeymore chuckled lightly, that might actually be something his father would have said. But his musings where interrupted by heavy breathing. Looking towards the sound, Forhmere and Raeymore saw an interesting sight. One of the assassins had survived, just barely it seems, with her left arm visibly broken, and her left leg bent backwards. She just stared at the two of them with spite in her eyes, not speaking. Raeymore felt his blood boil slightly, she and her compatriot tried to take his first child. Yet he couldn't help but feel that there was more going on here. With a face of pure cold and stone, he strode over to the almost dying woman and knelt down to face her. Forhmere followed close behind, sensing his masters intention.

"Lets have a small talk, shall we?" Raeymore said with a grin evident on his face.

* * *

Back in his wife's bedroom, the new heir to the Valacor house was resting, and feeding, in her mother's arms. The maid that brought her back the mistress was tending to her own wounds while keeping an eye on the mother and child.

"Milady," the maid finally spoke up. Eliyana looked up, acknowledging her maid and giving her permission to continue. "Have you decided what to name the child?" The mistress of the house leaned back into the pillows behind her, turning her gaze back to her child. She hadn't thought about names, and this was her first child she wanted to pick something nice. Also with what she saw, her child would be a powerful figure, she wanted to pick something that would emanate that feeling. Then she remembered something from her childhood, and it was perfect for her child.

"I remember a tale my aunt told me about the Great God Suijin." She answered the maid. "When he was with us in this world, he sang a song that he held dear to himself. About when he answered the call of a princess banished by a cruel world and drowned in the waves of the ocean. And how he brought her back as the most beautiful creature of the sea, both in look and voice. And how her song would punish the wicked and sooth the pure." She held the child close and began to sing to her.

"Oh, the stories we were told

Quite a vision to behold

Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold ~

Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight

Barnacles became a throne, my poor Loreley. ~"

The maid finished changing the bandages on her arms, then walked over to her mistress. She knelt beside the bed and watched her young mistress feed from her mother. But soon the lady of the house became tired and began to close her eyes. Seeing this, the maid gently took the child from her mother, and wrapped her up in a cloth blanket. She then took the child out of the room and down to the nursery and proceeded to watch the child sleep. After tonight, she wasn't taking any chances with her young mistress. But back in the master bedroom, Eliyana Valacor was having another vision. A vision of her child.

_She saw a vast battlefield with countless dead lying scattered across the field. Some were half-rotting skeletons; the rest were fresh corpses. Then a metal boot stomped on a rib cage breaking it, and as it marches forward, more metal boots take its place; all of them marching forwards. Then she sees the beings the boots belong to, faceless humans, made of metal and carrying strange staffs. Behind the faceless men, giant metal beasts move forward, some with large snouts, and others with none at all. She also heard an almost ghostly voice singing._

'_And the winds will cry, ~ and many men will die~'_

_Then Eliyana's vision shifted, to see her daughter, all grown up and standing at a strange table. One with many different lights that looked like the metal men and beasts she saw earlier. And in front of them, on the other side of the table was a symbol that she didn't recognize. Then she heard the voice sing again; and what she heard might her fearful for her child._

'_And all the world will bow down to the Loreley. ~'_


	2. Clocks and Powder

AN: I don't Overlord, only my character and this variation. I don't plan on releasing this late, but circumstances, unavoidable.

Shout out for timeline change: Kinunatzs The Eternal

Keep up the reviews, ideas change history

Now onto the story

* * *

Valacor Family Manor – 5 years later

"But I can do it!" Loreley Valacor insisted to her uncle Rodolphe, in a comical child pout. He sighed in a loving, but at the same time chiding tone. Ever since she was born, Loreley Valacor had been different. Before she could even walk, she done some things that set her apart from other children. While most babies her age had struggled to make a decent painting or drawing; Loreley had drawn a diagram of nursery so accurate, a builder could have used it. Of course she had to learn how to hold the quill pen first, but even then, it didn't take that long for her to figure it out. After that, she began to draw strange things whenever she had the chance. No one seemed to understand them but her, but that didn't seem to weird considering that most things children didn't make much sense. But not long after her artistic genius was discovered, she learned to speak earlier than any other child before her. And not just small words either, she seemed to use words that most of the adults used with ease. Everyone had been shocked when a small Loreley Valacor answered her mother when she asked her what she was drawing, almost as much as when she told them that it was blueprints. And now she seemed to be making strange assumptions that didn't make any sense. Just like today. Loreley seemed to get the idea into her head that she was going to hold the Great God Raijonen's sacred weapon in her hands: lightning. Not call on it though magic, with her bare hands.

"But darling be reasonable. Holding that kind of power in your bare hands is just impossible. Only one of the Great Gods accomplished that, and humans can't come close to the power of the gods without calling on magic. And even then, it's not assured." Lorely pouted again, trying to explain herself to her uncle again.

"Okay, first granted I can't hold lightning in my bare hands, but I'm made something that can hold it for me. That's what I'm going to be holding in my hands. And second, I know that this will work, I tested it with a 'Thunderlance' spell, and it held. Why shouldn't it work the same with real lightning?" Rodolphe shook his head in his hand, so that's what she was doing at the blacksmiths last week. He should have guessed, every time Loreley goes outside of the manor, she makes odd requests of many of the shopkeepers. He shuttered to think about why she would ask Forhmere to take her to the Alchemist a few days ago.

"Because it's an element of nature Loreley," he argued exasperated. "No one has been able to harness it besides the Great God Raijonen, even the other gods had a hard time controlling it." Loreley huffed and walked off to her room, spitting over her shoulder: "Then I'll be the first to do what the gods couldn't". Rodolphe watched her walk down the hall, giving a disapproving shake of his head. He swore that girl was too headstrong, claiming to surpass the gods at only five; if she kept that up when she was older, the Theocracy would come down on her for heresy. He turned back down the hall back to the manor's solar, he needed to relax, get this pressure off his shoulders.

Reaching the doors of the solar, he opened them to see his brother working on his desk, and his sister-in-law sewing on the sofa. There was also a maid standing by, waiting incase her master or mistress requested something. Rodolphe turned to the maid and asked her to bring up something refreshing, as she turned to leave, Raeymore spoke up without looking up from his desk.

"Make that three, and maybe something sweet as well." The maid nodded to her master and presently left the room to fulfil her orders. After she left, Rodolphe plopped on the sofa opposite his sister-in-law, without any hint of grace or poise. Eliyana looked up slightly and chuckled softly.

"What was it this this time?" The now exhausted uncle rubbed his face and let out a long and heavy sigh.

"She has it her head that she's going to hold lighting in her hands." Neither mother nor father of the child seemed concerned about what he had said. Rodolphe didn't seem surprised at this, ever since Loreley started to go off on dangerous and questionable outings and/or experiments they never seemed too worried about it. But he was still slightly concerned for his niece, if she couldn't handle the power, she could incinerate herself.

"These things are just passing fancies for a child, she'll be over them soon," the master of the house reasoned still working at the papers on his desk. Rodolphe nodded absently, only half-convinced at that statement.

"But do you remember the time she was going to create a new empire over the mountains?" He asked his brother, who nodded slightly; more than likely more focused on his papers more than the conversation. "Forhmere mentioned yesterday that she still drags him to the market in Ghana, and she hangs around the merchant trains asking them about what it's like over the mountains."

"She's young, and she doesn't have anything to do with her time." Eliyana reasoned with her brother-in-law. "Once she's older, she'll take up the responsibility of the family and come back down to the ground." Rodolphe sighed heavily.

"But that won't happen if we don't let her down gently. And by we, I mean you brother; she might respect me as a member of the family, but she doesn't listen to me very well at all." His brother gave a slight chuckle from his desk, putting aside his papers briefly to stretch.

"Did she say how she was going to accomplish holding lightning in her hands without magic?" He asked but mainly out of curiosity, and less about concern.

"She said that she built a device that would hold the power of the lightning. And that was what she was going to be holding in her hands. She was very adamant on that part," he added with a grimace. It was about this time when the maid came back in with the refreshments, which consisted of some shortcake and a pitcher of lemonade. The maid served her master first, then her mistress, and finally the master's brother; first with lemonade and then with slices of shortcake. Raeymore took a long sip of his glass before contented sigh. This had suddenly become interesting, using a tool to contain a power that even the Great Gods struggled with. What did his daughter hope to accomplish with this? Ever since her birth, both he and his wife knew that their daughter was special; and not in the way that every parent tells their child. Loreley was genuinely different. Having seen what she was capable of even from an early age, coupled with what Eliyana saw at her birth, they both knew that their child would build and create new things. If either of them saw their daughter doing these things, and they didn't have Eliyana's foresight about her future, they might have been a bit more concerned. But they knew that their daughter was destined to lead an empire, so they were willing to let her do what she felt would bring about a new age.

But the only thing that worried them was this current obsession they just found out about. What use would it be to try and harness a power that only one of the Six Great Gods was able to harness? Not only is that a slim chance, if not an impossible one, but if the theocracy heard that a mere child had harnessed a power a god wielded, there's no telling how the cardinals would react. They could either bring her to the theocracy to further the kingdom or capture her and have her tried for heresy against the gods. Raeymore and Eliyana would have to be careful about this. Rodolphe stood up having finished his drink and a piece of the shortcake.

"Well I trust you to will handle this appropriately brother," he said turning to Raeymore with a slight nod of his head. "But I'm afraid I must be heading back to my own manor. The mines have been very profitable as of late, I don't want to be away for too long." The maid in the room took the younger Valacor's coat and led him out of the solar; closing the door behind her. When they were finally alone, Raeymore let out a large breath he didn't know he was holding. Eliyana just kept working on her sewing, not looking disturbed or worried at all.

"Do you think that the Theocracy will come for her if she keeps up like this?" Raeymore asked his wife a bit concerned. Eliyana put down her sewing for a bit to change the thread on her needle, looking over at her husband occasionally.

"I don't think so. Remember the pact signed by the Cardinals and the other nobles when we were granted permission to start this nation?" Raeymore nodded leaning back into his chair. That was a very tense moment during the initial founding of the Baharuth; it took many compromises and deals between the cardinals and the nobles to just put in the foundation for this new nation. "If I remember correctly," Eliyana said having just replacing the thread for her needle. "One of the defining points of that pact, was that Baharuth would be recognized as a sovereign nation, and her citizens treated as such. So if our daughter has brought this empire into a new age through her ideas, then the theocracy can't take her from us. That would be a breach of the Empire's autonomy, and we would be within our right to take her back." Raeymore leaned forward in his chair, resting on his desk.

"That makes sense darling, although I doubt that they would care if word reached their ears that she was doubting the existence of the Six Great Gods." Eliyana stopped her sewing mid-stich and thought about what her husband had said. That was a dangerous truth. The theocracy was adamant on the unification of humanity against the demi-humans, and if someone questioned the existence of the Six Great Gods, the cardinals heard of, and dealt with them swiftly. And with Rodolphe had said with her trying to catch lightning in her hands, this could spell trouble. A five-year-old not only questioned the relevance of the gods, but held one of their preferred powers in her hands? The cardinals wouldn't like the sound of that. And they wouldn't care about the sovereignty of the nation, they would immediately send a scripture after Loreley.

"We need to make sure that she doesn't question the gods in public," Eliyana said in a hushed tone. Her instincts as a mother was in full effect after what her husband made that one point. Even though she saw her daughter become a ruler of a great empire, the first thing she wanted was for her to be safe. Raeymore nodded in agreement just as the maid came back from escorting Rodolphe out of the manor.

"Would you bring Loreley here please? There are things that we must discuss." Raeymore told the maid.

"Sorry sir but miss Loreley isn't in the manor now." Both Raeymore and his wife both perked up at this. "Chef Wylae said that she went into town with the scullery maids. She also said something about bringing carts." Raeymore and Eliyana looked at each other in surprise. What was their daughter planning this time, and why go with the scullery maid and not Forhmere?

* * *

Town of Ghana – Silversmith Shop

"Are you sure about this milady?" a very confused silversmith asked Loreley Valacor. She had come into his shop about three days ago, saying that she had a project for him. She wanted to build a small mechanical device, for what purpose he didn't know. But she had assured him that if properly built and distributed, it would change the world. The only current problem was that it consisted of a lot of small parts, and they need to be placed in very specific spots, otherwise the device wouldn't work. But the young noble seemed confident despite that.

"Positive master Topias." The five-year-old beamed with language more fluent than wouldn't be expected of someone her age. "This is a just a small deceive but the applications are huge. The gods gave us a way to measure our days, but they seem to left out giving us a way to track the time of those days efficiently. This will do it." The silversmith looked at the plans for the device again, giving it a look of concern again. He could see some practical use to this device put in that light. True the Six Great Gods had given humanity the calendar and the sundial to measure the passing of time, but the sundial had a slight problem. Namely being the fact that the sundial couldn't be moved places so there were limited ways to track time away from the dial. There were the devices the Twelve Magical Power floating around the world that the gods brought in-mass, but those were rare and only the theocracy had access to the remainder of them after the incident with the Eight Greed Kings. This device could fix all that, it can be manufactured, so anyone can have it; and unlike the Twelve Magical Power, the number of these devices were only limited by the amount of iron needed to make the parts. This young noble girl could actually be on to something here.

"Alright then milady, you've got me convinced," he said at last. "Only problem is, I work with silver not iron. I don't have the skills to make these pieces." The young girl smiled.

"I'm already working on that detail. I have master Calum at the blacksmith working on the parts right now, along with some of my other projects. All I need you to do is fine-tune the cogs and parts to the correct dimensions, and then assemble them like in my designs." The silversmith rolled up the designs and put them in a large lockbox under his counter.

"You plan on changing the world this much when you become older milady?" The young Valacor girl giggled at the comment.

"Only on Saturdays master Topias." She then made a shushing motion with her finger raised to her lips. "Remember, this is our secret until these past testing. Okay?" The silversmith nodded intently, and the young heiress of Valacor walked out of the shop.

Once out on the street, the young heiress began her walk down to the Alchemist shop. She only hoped that the shipment she asked for last week had arrived. There were several projects she wanted out of the way or nearing completion by the time she made her move towards creating a new empire. The only thing that she needed and was waiting for was an opportunity that would validate for a noble house to break away. And she was doing quite well all things considered, she had the makings of watches underway, blacksmith would be working on gun parts as well as the watch parts, and if the alchemist has her shipment, then remembering the formula for the powder shouldn't be too hard. She also had a working Leyden jar to start working with natural electricity, just waiting on a good thunderstorm.

'Not bad for a random no one stuck in an alternate reality.' She thought to herself. It was only five years ago that she was a normal rando called Marvin setting up his new home reality by a reality archdemon. And now, 'he' was a fully-fledged noble girl, that seemed to have way too many ideas in her head. But he, or she as it probably should be now, wanted to get as many modern technologies started or completed by the time her empire started. The way she saw it, the more the technologies established, the more time that leaves for upgrading the tech, and improving her empire. She was trying to take on or at least fend off a level 100 player with broken gear and NPCs. Modern tech wouldn't be enough, she'd have to make the future in less than 380 years, and Loreley didn't feel like she had enough time even then. Well, more like 374 years at this point. Speaking of she really should build a device to keep track of the time until Ainz arrives, then she could be more aware of the time she has left to plan.

The walk to the Alchemist shop was uneventful at the best. Most people recognized her as a Valacor noble, despite having no escort, and they bowed low and hastily moved out of her way. 'Maybe it's just due to the fact that my clothes are leagues better than anything anyone has here,' Lorely thought as she walked down the almost empty street. Most of them were in awe of seeing a noble girl in town among the peasants, but Loreley could also feel the lusting glares all around her. It was more than likely because of her 'Divine' trait, in hindsight that might have been a bit dangerous. The only reason she wasn't kidnapped by slavers at this point was more than likely because she was a noble; her parents would defiantly find out and the trade would have been uprooted. She should be more careful in the future.

Not long afterwards, Loreley arrived at the alchemist shop. The shop was mostly empty, only an elder woman picking up a small order. She bowed slightly to Loreley, who gave a small wave back, and shuffled out the door. The master alchemist turned to the lady noble and a smile graced his face.

"Ah the young lady Valacor, how can I help you?" The young noble waltzed up to the counter and handed the alchemist a slip of paper.

"I'm here to check up on my order, you said that you could have it within a week." The owner of the shop took the paper and gave it a once over, and then smiled again.

"Of course milady, took some strings to pull given that magnitude of the order, but I managed to get it all." He waved his hand motioning her to follow him to back storeroom. Once there, the master alchemist opened one of the storerooms, and threw it open. The room was stocked from floor to ceiling as well as door to back wall with boxes upon boxes. The young noble grinned ear to ear and gave a small chuckle.

"Perfect," she said with an almost purr-like snicker.

"What's with that look milady," the master alchemist asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Now get some help to get all this to the front of the shop outside." The master alchemist scurried outside to gather his apprentices and some other street help. This was a large order and it would take more than just his apprentices to get all of this out. While he did that, Loreley took an inventory sheet from a rack nearby and looked over the contents.

'Twenty-nine crates of ammonia, twenty-three of formaldehyde, fifty-three of nitric acid, one of salt, lead, iron, miners trash, sodium, and sulfuric acid, six of limestone, five of coke, and two of laughing gas. So much work for a simple propellent and primer. My tests better work before I suggest mass industry dedicated to just bullets.' At that point the master alchemist returned with his apprentices and some people from the street. Loreley moved out of the way so the men could move the boxes, staying outside watching the boxes be loaded on the street side. 'Good thing that they still get tons of potash here, they just call it "miners trash".' After a while, one of the apprentices rested beside Loreley panting heavily.

"Haa…haa…milady," he asked still panting heavily. "What do you plan to do with all this?" The young noble gave him a small smile.

"Once you finish your apprenticeship, come up to my family's manor. I might show you and give you a job." The young boys eyes lit up, and immediately jumped to his feet.

"Thank you, milady, I'll do my best." He gave a short bow and scurried off to help with the other boxes. Loreley smiled and continued to watch the street. It might take a few years to make enough bullets to justify use, and it would be to tiresome to make all the substances herself. If she can enlist some alchemists to work on the powder, then she can focus on other technologies to create. Plus given time, the alchemist would eventually find a way to make their compounds more efficiently. It could kickstart an industrial revolution, and that would be best for her. The sooner it came, then the sooner it would be till reaching tech more familiar to her own when she was back in America.

After a few minutes, Loreley saw the carts the scullery maids took to the market come down the street. Even with three carts, Loreley was wary that all 124 boxes would tip the wagons or not fit at all. But it was for a great cause so it should work. Maybe. The carts pulled up to the shop, and one of the maids stepped off the lead cart.

"Milady, we've finished the chefs chores, and came here as you instructed." The young noble nodded and motioned to the growing pile of boxes.

"We're taking these boxes back to the manor. See that they get loaded." The maid paled slightly but nodded and moved to instruct the workers on where to put the boxes. Loreley smiled and jumped up onto the lead wagon. There she made herself comfortable and waited until the boxes were loaded and they could head back to the manor. It took longer than she thought it would, but soon enough all the boxes were stocked on the wagons. The maids loaded themselves back onto the wagons and began the journey back to the manor.

Once they made it back to the manor, the maids pulled the wagons around to the side entrance. That way the supplies for the kitchen and Loreley's powder and primer could be brought in without much trouble. But the faces of the maids that came out to help with the supplies showed that no one expected the carts to be overloaded with boxes. The young noble jumped down from the wagon and sauntered over to the side door, stopping one of the maids.

"Might want to get more people, there's a lot of boxes. Have them all brought up to the spare room." The maid nodded numbly and went to fetch the others. Meanwhile Loreley stayed outside, directing the boxes and ordering which ones were hers and which belonged in the kitchen. While most of the boxes were hers, she didn't want to have one of crates of acid switched with Chef Wylae's carrots or something like that. But not long after they started unloading the boxes, Forhmere arrived on the scene. He observed the scene unfolding before him, with servants unloading box after box of chemist crates, and looked at the young mistress with a curious glance. She just shrugged with a pseudo-confused face.

"The boxes looked interesting, so I helped myself." She joked to the manors butler. He nodded consentingly but moved over to his mistress.

"Your mother and father wish to speak to you in the solar mistress." Loreley nodded and left with Forhmere to the family solar. As they walked, Loreley wondered what her parents wanted to talk to her about. She hadn't done anything wrong yet, had she? Until she turned five, she just focused on drawing designs for future tech, and just now she started focusing on bringing new technology into the world. Her parents knew that she was different after the 'blueprint incident', and by now, they were more than likely aware that she was planning on changing the world. Or maybe that they wanted to warn her about that, tell her to slow down and wait for a bit. However, Loreley did think that she could afford to slow down right now. She just got the components to make bullet primer and propellent, if she could get the formula right, then the only thing she needed was get blacksmiths making guns. Once one passed the tests, then she could focus on other things.

Once she and Forhmere reached the doors to the solar, the butler of the house opened them up and led the young mistress in. Inside, Loreley saw her mother wringing her hands together by the window, and her father by his desk, working on papers. Forhmere bowed slightly then left the room, closing the door behind him. Loreley rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes, waiting for one of her parents to speak up. After a few awkward moments of silence, Loreley broke the silence.

"So…lovely day today…isn't it?" Raeymore put down his quill pen and set aside his papers.

"How was the town, dear?" Loreley didn't know where he was going with this, so she decided to go with the flow.

"Quiet, uncrowded." Her father nodded slowly.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really. Saw that there was a new food stall on the main road, but that's it."

"And what did you do today?"

"I paid a visit to master Topias the silversmith about a project. And picked up a large order from the Alchemist shop. And by the way, we might owe them some money." At that Raeymore perked up at that remark as did Eliyana.

"And how big was the order dear?" She asked her daughter, with slight discomfort. Loreley shifted a bit uncomfortably at that question.

"Fairly big. It's one-hundred and twenty-four boxes." That set both her parents as still and white as stone. One-hundred and twenty-four boxes of supplies? Who needs that many supplies? And what are those supplies being used for? What crazy idea did their young daughter come up with?

"What's all those crates going to be used for sweetie?" Eliyana stammered out.

"More importantly, how much do we owe the alchemists?" Raeymore butted in. Loreley fidgeted slightly, nervous to tell her father the true cost of her little project.

"Three hundred sixty-seven silver, and nine copper." Raeymore shook his head in his hand amazed that his daughter spent that much on alchemy supplies. Eliyana sighed aloud, also amazed that her daughter spent that much for alchemy supplies.

"And what idea is all these supplies for? Must be something big." Loreley smiled and nodded. She didn't want to tell her parents about her plans for guns now, they might not believe her. But she could probably tell them a bit.

"It's big. It could turn the world on its head, but this is only one part." Her parents paled a bit, but Loreley continued. "If I can get master Calum to work on some parts, and then combine these two, then this will work." Both Raeymore and Eliyana took a moment to gather their thoughts on this. Something that could turn the world on its head? At only five? And they still had to warn her about the dangers of provoking the Slane Theocracy. Trying to change the subject, Eliyana asked,

"What about the project you asked master Topias about?" Loreley's face lit up.

"Oh, that was a small side project. Important in its own right, but not as much as the alchemist project." That made her parents relax slightly. The fact that this idea of hers was less intensive, that might have had an effect on their thoughts.

"And what was this idea, darling?" Eliyana asked interested at this idea.

"A device that would track the time that passes in a single day. Every day, all the time." Her parents looked at her curiously. That idea already existed didn't it? The sundial did that and did it well, why reinvent it?

"But honey," Raeymore said gently, trying to let his daughter down without upsetting her. "That device already exists. It's the sundial, we even have on in the courtyard. Are you going to reinvent the sundial?" He asked in a joking manner. But Loreley looked at her father with a grin in her eyes.

"Something like that." Her parent's look of disbelief only grew bigger. What could their daughter possibly be planning? What device could their daughter be planning that could compete with what the gods provided humanity? At this time, Forhmere came back with some drinks and a tray of almond cakes. As he wheeled the cart with the refreshments in, he noticed the faces of masters and sighed. The young mistress more than likely was trying to explain her ideas to the master and mistress, and they weren't understanding it at all. But then again, when the mistress tried to explain her ideas to him, he didn't understand that much either. Too many terms and formulas, charts, blueprints and measurements, and most of them didn't make much sense. But that's not important for right now, refreshments first. The three Valacors made their way to the couch's, Raeymore and Eliyana on one and Loreley on the opposite one, where Forhmere served the cakes and cold tea. After a few moments, Eliyana broke the silence.

"So, what was this idea you were talking about sweetie?" Loreley put down her almond cake and pulled out a diagram from a knapsack. She unrolled the diagram on the table for everyone to see, putting a stone from the decoration on the paper to keep it flat. Looking the diagram, a thought hit everyone looking at it.

"This looks very similar to the Twelve Magic Power items the theocracy has," Raeymore commented, looking at a drawing of what the device would look finished.

"It does," Loreley admitted. "But this device has an advantage to the Twelve Magic Power, and one that can make the world better, and us some profit." Seeing the looks she was given, she continued. "This device doesn't rely on magic, can be built, and mass produced with the right tools." This garnered the attention of everyone present and made them take another look at the device. None of them really understood the drawings in any aspect, but the concept was fascinating. A device that could track time, be built, and could be sold. The scarcity of the Twelve Magic Power, and the fact that most of them were being hoarded by the theocracy, this device could create demand. Eliyana saw this device as a way to coordinate her appointments with the other noble ladies, or with the owners of the shops she invested in. Forhmere saw this as a way to synchronize the activities of the manor effectively, giving the masters of the house more time to accomplish more tasks. But Raeymore saw something else in this device. If this device can get into the hands of everyone, the world would be synchronized. The lowly shop owner would know when he needs to meet his lord to discuss business. Or when the shop owner needs to know when to open for business, or close of the day. He wouldn't have to depend on a sundial or how much light was left in the day. Armies could coordinate precise strikes, you could tell what time in the day you would arrive somewhere, the possibilities where nearly endless. This was something that must be created, this must be brought into the world; by any means necessary. He reached over the table and turned the diagram around to look at it.

"This needs to be created as soon as possible. The benefits of this are too great to ignore." Loreley smiled and dropped a piece of paper on the table.

"Then it's a good thing that I already started on it." Raeymore picked up the paper and was shocked at what he read. The paper was a list of components for an order placed the blacksmith in Ghana. Several assortments of gears, springs and levers; all of which were parts needed to create the device. To think that his daughter has thought this far ahead, she was too far ahead of her time. If not her age. Not long afterwards, a maid came in and informed the young mistress that her boxes had all been unloaded. The young heiress grinned before excusing herself and leaving the room; but not before taking a few almond cakes with her, leaving the diagram in the room with her parents and Forhmere. Raeymore took the drawing up to his desk and began to run so numbers on a blank piece of paper. Eliyana sighed and put down her glass.

"I'll go talk to her; we never did get the chance to talk to her about your fears of the theocracy." Raeymore nodded, his eyes not leaving the paper. Forhmere escorted the mistress out of the solar and down the halls to her daughter.

"Forhmere," the lady of the house suddenly asked. "Did Loreley ever show you her drawings?" The butler thought for a second before answering.

"A few times, though I admit not much of her designs made sense." Eliyana nodded.

"Did she ever say what they were for?"

"She never said what she planned to do with them specifically, but I do remember her saying: 'If I start on these plans now, then I can bring my future here faster'." Eliyana sighed, now it was starting to make sense. Loreley had plans for a bright future for herself, and like any child, she wanted it now. And since she had new ideas, even though her mother didn't know how she came up with them, and a set amount of wealth, she wanted to try and create her future now. But she was only 5, she had her life ahead of her. True she had about 60 years left, but she should be running around the house with the maids or pulling on her father's pants asking him to play; not all of this. Once they reached the spare room, they found signs posted on the doors: NO TRESSPASSING, KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING. Forhmere gave a shrug before knocking three times loudly.

"Come in!" was heard from the other side of the door. Forhmere opened the door and showed his mistress in, before bowing slightly and closing the door behind him. Eliyana was slightly overwhelmed at the state of the spare room. Pages with drawings and what looked like calculations were scattered on the tables, the others were pinned to the walls. Piles of alchemy equipment were set up on five different tables, and most of them were brewing liquids. She couldn't tell what they were, but she sensed that they had to do with her daughter's alchemy purchase, given the fact that the boxes were open next to the equipment. The large windows had been covered over with thick curtains, there were drawings littered everywhere, and the boxes of supplies sacked in a corner. Looking over the room, she found her daughter in a corner, hunched over a large piece of paper, and muttering to herself. But as Eliyana got closer, she heard her daughter, for lack of a better word, singing a strange song.

"…_Astatine would not be yummy, Radon, Francium will last a little time, Radium, then actinides at 89…this is the periodic table, noble gas is stable, halogens and alkaline react aggressively, each period we'll see new outer shells while electrons are added moving to the right; Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium, Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Americium, Curium, Berkel…" _Lorely stopped and turned to see her mother standing over her shoulder. She gave a goofy grin and moved over so her mother could get a better look. Even looking at the paper, Eliyana couldn't really understand what she was seeing. Loreley had drawn a what looked like a graph, with letters and numbers filled in the boxes. The graph itself had eighteen columns and seven rows, but the lines weren't even. The middle columns were lower than the ones on the edges, and there seemed to be two rows below the main section. Most of the chart had already been filled in except the main bottom row and some of the bottom detached row.

"And what's this darling?" She asked interested. Loreley put her quill down and stood up from the chair, moving towards the alchemy stations.

"It's a table of all the elements that exist in the world. I thought that it was about time they were organized you know?" Looking at the table again, Eliyana noticed that something was off. There were several elements missing, and some she never heard off. She didn't see salt anywhere, or water, she found Iron after a while, but it was labeled with Fe instead of an Ir; that was given to something called Iridium. And it couldn't be I, cause that was given to Iodine; whatever that was.

"Well for all you organization, you seemed to have missed two major ones." Loreley looked at her mother confused.

"Which ones?" she asked while observing a concoction brewing.

"Salt and water." Eliyana heard a snort from her daughter as she poured a mixture from a flask into a large glass.

"Water isn't an element mother, it's a compound." Eliyana looked at her daughter in disbelief as Loreley poured two mixtures together and started stirring them. The alchemists in the Slane theocracy had put together an official table of the elements over 100 years ago, and water was on it; of course theirs wasn't nearly as big as this one. How would her daughter know what they put together a century ago?

"Alright then," she said slowly, "a compound of what exactly?" Loreley didn't even look up as she started grinding a power from another station.

"Number one on the table, and number eight." Looking at the table, Eliyana checked for number one and eight. Hydrogen and Oxygen. So her daughter was convinced that water, a liquid, was the combination of air and another gas?

"And what about salt?" Loreley checked up on another station before answering.

"Number eleven." Checking the table again, number elven turned out to be something called Sodium. So Loreley did include salt, but under a different name? Eliyana decided to not question it too much, if she didn't have those visions of her daughter, she might have though she was slightly crazy. But then again, five-year-old's don't normally speak fluently and have ideas like these. Eliyana pulled a chair up and sat down, watching her little girl run around the room checking station after station. Mixing, pouring, checking notes then repeating.

"Darling do you have a minute?" Loreley checked some of her notes, writing something then moving to another station.

"Um…I can work and listen at the same time mother? I'm sorry but I want to make sure I get the mixtures right, if not I have to start all over." Her mother nodded but continued.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you about something. We felt that you needed to hear this sooner than later." Loreley nodded but kept listening.

"You're father's concerned about what you said in talking to uncle Rodolphe today."

"About my plans to hold lightning?" Loreley questioned while draining a liquid glass with another liquid in it.

"More about the concept of it. Your uncle feels that you're being too combative about the existence of the Six Great Gods. And your father and I have noticed it too." Loreley frowned as she poured her glass into a large bowl and scurried over to another station.

"Mother, does it really matter if I believe in the exitance of the gods?" she asked as she weighed out two powders and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"More than you think darling," Eliyana sighed shaking her head. "But it doesn't matter to me, it matters to the theocracy." Loreley scoffed.

"What do those geezers care?" she mocked, scrapping off the powders from the scale and mixing them up. "They haven't left Kami Miyako in years, they didn't even travel to Arwinter to commemorate the founding of Baharuth. The cardinals are administrators mother, they don't care about the world outside their little kingdom." Loreley smiled as she filled a bottle with salt and boiling water.

"Those geezers care cause if they heard what you said, you might be captured and tried for heresy against the Gods." Loreley lost her grip on the bottle when she heard that. She fumbled with the bottle but managed to catch it before it hit the ground. She hadn't considered that possibility yet. True the theocracy doesn't do much in the way of other kingdoms, but they worship the Six Great Gods with a violent passion. If a five-year-old defied the gods, that's nothing to be concerned about, just a youngster that needs some discipline. But if that same five-year-old defied the gods, and caught a lightning bolt? That kids got a one-way ticket to the Kami Miyako dungeons and torture rooms. That's one place Loreley wanted to stay out of.

"I haven't thought about that part," she admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. She was going to have to start watching what she said from now on. "I guess I can't just mouth off my discontent to anyone anymore huh?" Loreley joked as she wrapped one hand in some cloth before picking the bottle up again. She then placed her free hand under the bottle. _'Lightning Bolt' _As the spell discharged from her hand, the bottle sparked, and the mixture started bubbling slightly. The discharge was so bright that Loreley and Eliyana had to look away. After a few seconds, Loreley cut the spell and glanced into the bottle. After shaking it around for a bit, she poured the contents into another bowl.

"Yes, you might want to be more careful about your words from now on. The Baharuth is still in it's early stages, so the theocracy will be keeping a closer eye on us." Loreley nodded and poured the bowl into another bowl of power and began grounding it.

"Alright mother, I'll be more careful from now on. And with what I'm building." Eliyana nodded and then rose from her seat to see what her daughter was grounding.

"Speaking of building, what are you making?" Loreley poured some of the powder onto the table next to her and moved the bowl she has holding to another table. Then she took a piece of wood and set it on fire with the burners nearby. She then held her mother back while she tried to touch the powder with the hot end of the flaming stick. As soon as the flame from the stick touched the powder, there was a large _POP _with a flash of smoke. Eliyana recoiled hard at the noise and Loreley's ears rang for a split second.

"Well it certainly is loud, but what would you use it for? Seems like a lot of work for a low result," she said noting how intensive it was for her daughter to make this one batch. Loreley rubbed her ears once more before smiling.

"I call this called primer, and its step one for my big plan. Once I can finish brewing the second step, I just need one more thing and the whole project is done." Eliyana looked at her daughter dubiously.

"And what is that project good for?" Eliyana shifted uncomfortably, trying to find an answer that won't see her as crazy and/or warmongering.

"Well…it's…" but before she could answer, the doors flung open and Raeymore and Forhmere burst into the room. The master of the house looked concerned about something as did Forhmere.

"What was that sound?!" Raeymore asked in a worried fashion, scanning the room quickly, Forhmere also quickly looking around for something. Loreley and her mother looked at each other for a split second, Loreley hadn't thought of an explanation for mother yet, so how would she explain that bang to her father? Before she could say anything, her mother interrupted her.

"Just a small project that got a little out of hand, nothing serious. Right dear?" she asked her daughter rubbing her head. Loreley felt that this was the best way out of it for right now, so just decided to go along with it.

"Y…Yeah, just a little experiment that got out of hand." Raeymore looked a bit more relieved at that breathing a huge sigh.

"Good, that was quite a scare."

"Fairly certain that the whole house heard that little explosion ma'am," Forhmere said with a mixture of amusement and caution. Loreley gave a slight chuckle at that comment, glancing nervously between her mother and father. "In any event, dinner should be ready soon. I'll make sure the table is prepared for you meal sir," Forhmere said giving another bow, before heading out.

"I'll get my papers in order," Raeymore said before making his way out the door. "I'll see you two at dinner then." Eliyana and her daughter gave a small wave before seeing him disappear down the hall. When he was gone, Eliyana picked up her daughter in her arms, turned off the burner left on and walked down the hall to the washroom. Loreley was slightly surprised but didn't resist much; given the fact that even though she's unnaturally smart, she's still a young child. And she loves being in the arms of her mother. Once they reached the washroom, Eliyana set her daughter on a stool and dismissed the maids. Once they left, Eliyana started brushing her daughters hair and cleaning her fingers.

"I'm not sure what you plan to do with your projects, but I know that you'll be great with it." Loreley looked a bit nervous, she didn't know where her mother was going with this, but she stayed quiet for now.

"I'll help you create them, but we should keep them away from your father for right now. He might go a little overboard with them." Loreley nodded and just waited patiently for her mother to finish her hair.

"Since we have time," she said hesitantly, "I think I should tell you what the project I'm working on is." Eliyana perked up but continued to brush her daughters hair.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Town of Ghana – Blacksmith shop – 5 days later

"So you're basically telling me that it's impossible." Loreley said glancing at Calum the master blacksmith. She had brought her mother down to the shop, to show her the extent of her plans, but there seemed to be a problem with those plans. And the master blacksmith was in the middle of defending his mastery of his trade to a noble girl no older than five.

"I'm only saying that two particular pieces are impossible to make."

"So you're telling me that you can't do it."

"I'm saying that I can't make two parts," the master blacksmith said exasperated.

"Then fix it," the young lady said with a stone-cold face. The burly man looked at the child like she'd grown a third head. Even though she would look strange even with a second head.

"What?"

"Fix it." At that bold statement the smith laughed outright, and probably harder than he would have at anything else; it was so bad that he had to sit down to catch his breath. Here he was, a ten-year master of his trade, being told by a five-year-old to fix a problem that he didn't have the means or knowledge to fix.

"Are you serious?" He asked the noble girl after he had stopped laughing, but the young noble looked unfazed.

"Fix it."

"I can't."

"Then who can?"

"I'm the only one in two-hundred leagues that can, and I can't."

"So what's the problem?" The master blacksmith walked over to his bench and picked up two things: a metal tube and a strange looking device. As soon as he put the two objects on a table in front of everyone, Loreley picked up the tube and began inspecting it.

"Making the tube to your specifications was a pain in the ass already, but we can't add the grooves like you wanted. I tried at least five different times, and they all failed."

"Did you try making a mold of the inside?"

"Clay and wood. The wood doesn't keep shape due to the heat, and the clay melts even faster."

"How about a bore?"

"Too much room for error. Nothing to stabilize it, and it's not easy to keep the lines central. I tested it on a barrel and didn't get more than a few inches before I crisscrossed the bore lines." Loreley sighed and put the barrel back on the table.

"And what's the problem with this one?" she asked pointing to the small gadget.

"This is the part that you labeled, 'bolt mechanism'. Its fairly simple thing to build, but there are a few things that gave us trouble. One: the spring that you wanted here," he said pointing to a spot on the contraption. "Is fairly small. I could make a few easily, but it didn't seem to fit the 'mass-production' thing you told me about when you contracted me to build this. Also this piece," he pointed to another piece, "is a bit too fragile to create with the tools I have here now. The piece is only in one piece now cause it's not metal." He picked up the small piece to only break it with his thumb and pointer finger on each hand. "It's just wood." Loreley put her head in her hands and groaned loudly. Three weeks of planning shot to hell. At least it was progress, better than nothing but not perfect. She mentally slapped herself for not realizing it. That reality demon might have given 'her' gifts beyond comprehension, but she was going to have to get things done herself. Loreley had been under the assumption that this world would be capable of producing firearms, and technically she was right, but not quite. The matchlock and flintlock were the peak of gun-making capacity in this time-period, something like the Lee-Enfield No.4, which was the gun she was trying to replicate, didn't come until around the World Wars. Which was about 700 or 800 years away from this period, she only had 370. She had to speed the timetable up exponentially. But there had to be a way around this, fantasy realms normally had more than one way to get a task done. If she could find that, and implement it, it could tide her over until more conventional means were established. While her daughter thought up a storm in the shop, Eliyana put her hands on her daughter shoulders.

"Suppose that these parts had to be made anyway," she asked the master blacksmith, drawing his attention from her daughter. "Who would have the tools and experience to make them?" The brawny man crossed his arms and thought for a second.

"That the real kicker though. Not sure of many smiths that would need to be creating these parts specifically, but some might be innovative enough to find a way to make it work. Lets see…some of the smithies in the capital might have the talent for this, not to mention that they always are inviting scholars down there to try and improve themselves. The Theocracy might have a smith that would be able to figure these pieces out, the gods did leave volumes on different metalworking techniques. But given the amount of secrecy you have with this little thing tells me that you don't want anyone knowing about this yet."

"What about the Argland council state?"

"Too remote, if I had to guess their smithies are focused more on tools than anything else that comes up. Plus people would notice if you traveled all the way from Baharuth to the northern mountains."

"So nobody could make these?" Eliyana said slightly worried that her daughters new project would crumble before seeing it blossom.

"Well nobody in the limited kingdoms we have currently. If you really were desperate enough, I'd say that the dwarves would be your best bet. Having no way to make metal devices is something that doesn't exist in the dwarven mindset, they can basically do anything with metal." Loreley physically facepalmed herself hard enough that the resounding slap drew the attention of her mother and the master blacksmith. Of course! Why did she think of that before? Dwarves in any fantasy setting were the undisputed masters of metal, they built halls of stone and massive weapons. Not to mention jewelry. Anything that came from under the earth, the Dwarves could work with. Hell, the dwarves in _Drifters _made Nobunaga's 100 matchlocks in only ten days. But the only problem is location, if Loreley remembered correctly, they live in the Azerlisia mountains, where Ainz would show up later and just north of the future E-Rantiel. Given that it took Jircniv Farlord about a half a day to travel from the capital to Nazerick in the anime was hopeful. But then again there no way to know if that was a full day or a span of days that only showed the sunlight. And in any rate, even if it was only half a day, since he had the size of the world doubled, the time to travel would also double. So it might take a full day to travel to the range, and a full day to travel back. And it wouldn't do to ask her father to devote a whole week just to see the dwarven kingdom. She would have to wait for an opportunity to go that far away.

"Are you alright darling? That sounded like it hurt." Eliyana asked her daughter slightly concerned. Her daughter simply waved her hand.

"I'm fine, just can't believe I didn't think of asking the dwarves for help with this project." Eliyana sighed, remarking that that was the first thing on her daughters mind. "By the way, master Callum, did you finish those other things I commissioned?" The master blacksmith gave a short laugh before disappearing into a back room. A few moments later he came back out with crate attached to wheels and opened the lid. Inside were about ten to twelve boxes with different symbols on them, some of them had a sun on them, others had a sword. Loreley reached into the crate and pulled the lid off one of the boxes with the sword symbol on it. Inside were tiny copper cylinders on one side, and on a smaller side of the box was little cones. Loreley took one of the cylinders out and took a closer look at it. She handed one to her mother with a big smile on her face.

"Even if we don't have the main piece, these are the most important pieces." Eliyana looked at the small cylinder with interest. Her daughter had explained to her that her project had multiple parts but had a huge payoff. This project was a weapon that relied on science and technology over magic. It used a non-magic explosion to hurl a lead projectile into a target. That must have been what the other pieces in the box was. Of course, none of this was possible unless the main piece was completed.

"Could you have these brought out to the carriage please?" The master blacksmith nodded and wheeled the cart outside to begin loading it up. Eliyana handed the cylinder to her daughter and walked out to the carriage. Loreley followed close behind tossing the cylinder in the air happily. Once they reached the carriage they sat in their seats, shortly afterwards the master blacksmith slammed the side of the carriage twice.

"So will you be picking up the next shipment? Or should I send it to the manor?" Loreley thought for a hot second, before giving her answer.

"Just have them sent up to the manor, if the location changes, I'll let you know." The master blacksmith nodded before returning to his shop. Eliyana stuck her head out the carriage window, and told the driver, "To the silversmith". The carriage started down the street towards the shop. Loreley took out a small list and started checking it.

"Have the bullet casings, set delivery for 300 every 20 days, guns: working on pieces, watches: dropping off parts." She gave a light smile and leaned back into her seat. Things were starting to look up again. All she had to do has wait for an opportunity to meet with the dwarves to build the rifles efficiently. All she had to do for the moment was stock up on bullets and stripper clips. But she would have to work up some way of making money other than the watches. The supplies from the alchemists were costly enough already, and now she would need even more to cover the bullets. But there weren't anymore aspects that could be exploited right now, at least none that Loreley could thing of.

"Looks like a fair harvest this season." Loreley glanced to see her mother looking out the window to the market stalls on the street. Seeing this, Loreley looked out the window herself to see the carts of wheat and stalls of bread and other foods.

'That reminds me. Having an army is going to require supplies, ie. food and ammo. The ammo is being taken care of, but the food situation is a bit different. Plus the key to advancing any civilization is mastering the food supply, and it doesn't look like that has happened yet. Plus father is having to buy, food from the Farlords to fill in some deficits. But what would be the best idea?' She turned her paper over and started to scribble with a piece of charcoal. Her mother took notice of this and turned her gaze from the street to her daughter.

"New idea darling?" Loreley nodded slightly.

"Kinda. Just need to figure one thing out first."

"And what's that darling?" Loreley scrunched her face before asking.

"Would it be possible to make all the towns and villages in our territory dump their night soil and dead bodies in one spot?" Eliyana looked at her daughter wide-eyed, and mouth open wide for a hot minute.

"Eh?"

* * *

Valacor Family Manor – Loreleys laboratory – midnight

After the house had fallen asleep Loreley had made her way into her laboratory and opened a box with a sun on it. Inside where several gears and some long flexible pieces of metal. Loreley looked at a blueprint for a watch, but unlike the one she showed her father. This one bigger and more akin to a mobile stopwatch than an actual pocket watch. It was designed to fit around the arm like a bracer; and was designed to do one thing, count down.

'If I keep going with my projects and other research, I'm going to lose track of how long I have left. Ainz will be here in about 374 years on schedule and if I don't get working, I'm going to be slaughter. I could side with Ainz, but I think that I would be constantly butting heads with his 'loyal' children. I also have to put finding Unobtanium high on my list of things to get done, with that kind of 'miracle' metal I could jumpstart technologies that require electricity.' She mussed as she built her custom arm watch, making a mental note for later. Also she had started on making saltpeter so fertilizer would be coming in about two or three years, she might have been at the dwarven kingdom by then or will be on her way there in a few years.

Loreley screwed in the last bolt and snapped the face onto the device and strapped it to her wrist. She turned some dials and turned a wind-up key for a few seconds. And after turning three more dials she smiled as she looked at the face: 374 years, 7 months, 14 days.

_Requirement unlock: Timekeeper. _

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'll try to get these out faster but this one was a pain and a half in the ass to research.

Kinunatzs The Eternal: Yes it is, and I honestly didn't think anyone would recognize it. And your comment on the WIs and the Slane Theocracy contributed to the chapter. Loreley needs to watch her ass harder now.

Alan975, yusruiluqman, Loke13: Thank you, I will try to keep it interesting

Spacemonkey777: I will admit the Clockwork Empire did inspire me to write these types of stories, really great story and character progression btw,, but I didn't want to give the character a cheat way to make a research tech 10,000x faster then should be possible. Also, you remember the vision that Eliyana had about stars falling from the sky? Yeah those weren't stars. Ghosts was a great game for military tech.

RyuujiVantek: Yeah bro, our kind need to stick together.

csm333: Trust me, I'm going to make this very interesting.


	3. A Few Changes in Everything

**AN: **I don't own Overlord or any of it's affiliates, just this variation of time.

Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows, means a lot

Now, where were we?

* * *

Town of Ghana – Topias Silversmith shop – 374 years, 7 months, 4 days until Ainz arrival

Loreley took another look at the master smith as he put the finishing touches on the first watch meant for testing. It took a few days to get the first pieces shaved down to length, but this was the culmination of all those days of work. Loreley, her mother Eliyana and every apprentice in the shop watched as the master smith put the final piece on first pocket watch in the world. The final click was heard, and the piece was handed over to Loreley who took it out to the sundial out back. A few twists to set the time, a click to set the hands, and a few more twists to wind it up, and a few seconds to wait…and the second hand started moving in sync with the notches on the face. _Tick, tock, tick, tock. _She held up the watch so everyone could see the hands, smiling brightly.

"It works," she said flatly but filled with relief. Master Topias sighed in relieved as his apprentices cheered. Eliyana clasped her hands together and sighed in relief, her daughter had successfully built something to change the world. It was small true, but it was a start at least.

"Master Topias," Loreley spoke up, calming the excitement. "I would like to enlist you in being the first clock master in this town, possibly in the world." The silversmith looked up interested. "As of now, there are no people that are skilled in the art of making clocks. And I cannot ask you to do this yourself, your skills as a silversmith are still needed. So I would like to propose a deal."

"And what deal would that be milady?" The older smith asked.

"I would like for you to train one of your apprentices solely in the skills you used to make this watch. You may train more if you wish, but I want at least one dedicated to building the clocks. I will buy the building next door and that will be where you sell the watches and clocks. For a few months I will buy the supplies and have them transported to the shop, after you have stable funding, you will be expected to buy the supplies yourself. At the end of every month, I expect 60% of your total earnings sent up to me, then when you start buying the supplies yourself, we'll negotiate a new value. And I will also be the one to grant you coin to upgrade your shop and gear when the need arises." The silversmith, thought about it, it was a steep one, but reasonable to a point. He gets a new shop, and funding from the lord noble of the region. Not to mention his own footnote it history if this all goes the way the young noble thought.

"You should do it master," one of the apprentices urged. "I'm not as far along as the others in the ways of silver. I can pick up the new shop and techniques much easier and leave your other students to study the silver." After a few more moments of thought, the master of silver stuck out his hand to the young noble.

"If you say that the world will change from this, then I will do it." Loreley smiled and gave his hand a firm shake.

"Small steps master Topias, nothing happens overnight. I'll get onto buying the building, but remember that these clocks haven't passed testing yet, plus it wouldn't do to be selling them without knowing how they work ourselves." She turned to the apprentice that volunteered to learn how to make the clocks. "I will check on your progress in about a month, if your master and I find your work acceptable, then we will official open the shop." The young apprentice bowed as Loreley handed him back the watch. She smiled at him as she walked out of the shop with her mother right behind her. The apprentice looked back at his master and the other apprentices, mumbles of 'lucky' chuckles of approval evident among them. Topias looked at his young student with beaming eyes.

"We'd better get started then eh? You have a deadline to fulfil boy." The young man straighten himself and looked his master in the eyes with a smile.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Well that was a huge lift off my shoulders," Loreley sighed as she leaned back into her seat. Her mother chuckled slightly.

"Worried that your first project wasn't going to work?" Loreley smiled.

"Oh it would work; I just didn't think that it happen that quickly." Her mother smiled; her daughter was so confident in her designs.

"When did you think that it would have worked, if it didn't today?" Her daughter looked at the ceiling for a second before answering.

"Optimistically, another six months. Worst case, a year at best." Eliyana looked out the window of the carriage as it traveled back to the manor. It had only been two weeks since she started helping her daughter with her projects, and the already had one past 'stage one', as Loreley called it. She had to admit, she was wary of the idea of firearms, the amount of destructive power those weapons could bring really could turn the world on its head. But her daughter had assured her that she had the security about it under control. The power was the most important part of the weapon, but it was complex to make and was useless in cartridges without the primer. Which also was labor intensive to make. Also the rifle itself was nearly impossible to build right now, unless you had help from the dwarves, which they were also trying to do. And only a few days ago, Loreley had come up with another idea that involved dead bodies and night soil, supposedly for something called fertilizer. Speaking of…

"Have you given any thought to how you're going to convince your father to get all our towns and villages to send us their night soil and bodies?" Loreley leaned forward in her seat, a look of thought evident on her face.

"I have been thinking about that, and I have a few ideas. But I don't know if it'll work."

* * *

Valacor Manor – Solar

"…and given the fact that this gets rid of the need to implement crop rotations, we won't have to worry about grain shortages. And if I might point out," Loreley stated pointing at the make-shift board behind her, "we had to import food from the Farlords last rotation due to a rat infestation at one of the granaries. Which I have also lined up a solution for as mention earlier." Raeymore Valacor looked on with interest as his daughter explained her latest idea. She had left this morning saying that she was going to finalize the creation of 'watches'; but she also mentioned that she wanted to talk to him about something else very important. At first, he had wondered what could be more important than having the entire world synchronized. But having heard what she was trying to explain to him now he knew. The expansion of agriculture and food stores. She was trying to convince him to convince everyone in his region to collect all their shit and decaying bodies and send them to a deserted acre of land to be used in something Loreley is calling a 'saltpeter' farm. According to her, if you dump shit and bodies in a pit and let it sit there undisturbed, both will naturally decay and eventually create white crystals. Ground up in a powder the dust can be used as a powerful fertilizer. Something about it containing 2 of the 3 plant superfoods.

"And you are positive that this will increase our crop output?"

"Without a doubt father. If we sow fertilizer in the soil during the start of the season before planting, and once when the crops start blooming, then the final crop will be fuller and more luscious." Raeymore looked at his daughter's numbers and diagrams, the logic seemed sound. But was it going to be worth the wait for the saltpeter crystals to grow? They will have to hire people to transport the night soil from each of the townships and cities in their territory to the 'farm'. They would also need hire guards to keep people from entering the surrounding area, to keep disease from spreading. And by his daughters own admission, it would be approximately two years before the crystals started growing. Would they make back the money they lost? Or would it all become pit that would just eat up their funding? Raeymore thought back to Loreley's idea with the 'clock' she had developed, she had come up with a way to synchronize the world with just a few pieces of iron and glass. This is only the second idea she had told him about, but she did all the research behind her own project. Expected output, fertilizer yield, estimated pay yield, expected crop output and even plans for better granaries and rat extermination methods. She had covered nearly every angle to make him approve this new farm. But there was one angle…

"You say that these results are expected and estimated. That does not constitute certainty you are aware," he more stated than asked his daughter. She gave a small smirk before answering her father.

"With all due respect father, if I knew that these results were certainty, I would have centered my presentation around _telling _that you should fund the farm. Not _asking _you to fund it." Raeymore raised his eye at the remark, that was the biggest display of confidence he's heard yet. His daughter seemed dead set on the idea of this new farm, and something tells him that he she was going to set this up with or without his funding. Sighing he pulled a map out from his desk and laid it out, beckoning his daughter over. Which she did, albeit curiously.

"If we were to set up a saltpeter farm, where would it be placed?" he asked rising from his chair. Loreley walked over to the map her father had laid out. She saw a few sites that would be promising, but only one had true potential.

"This patch of woods on the other side of Glacyla is the most reasonable area. The game in that area has been scarce as of late, and it's fairly central to the other townships. It's a high traffic area for merchants due to it being the largest grain production towns we have. Hell, the town's main function is solely as a grain producer and store house." Loreley felt a bop on her head as her father had playfully smacked head with a few rolls of paper.

"Not to mention that it was the town hit most hard by our recent grain shortage last rotation," he chuckled as he started writing some things and signing other papers. Loreley tried to glance over her father's shoulder to see what he was writing but he simply shooed her off. She gave a small pout to which her father patted her head and simply asked,

"How did your watch designs turn out? You mention that you were testing the first one today." Loreley stopped her pouting and gained a small smile.

"Complete success. The watch works perfectly right now, but I'm going back to the shop in about a month to see if it's still working right. And if our first clock-smith is adept at building them." Raeymore Valacor nodded as he finished signing the papers and placed them back in his desk.

"Maybe I should come with you to the shop when you do your final inspection. It would be a good idea to see how they work, considering how I'm funding them too," he told his daughter with a smirk. She chuckled nervously before asking,

"What were those papers you were working on?" Raeymore ruffled his daughters hair then answered,

"I'll tell you later alright? For now, go work on your other projects alright?" Loreley nodded happily before rushing out the room.

"And no explosions!" Her father shouted while she ran down the hall. Content with himself, Raeymore walked down to the main gardens; where he was certain his wife would be. His daughter was making more ideas every day and honestly, she was changing things faster than he had anticipated. Only five and she was on her way to synchronizing the empire and feeding Valacors territory without outside help. However he was still concerned about ripples of her success reaching the theocracy. He still wasn't fully convinced that they would respect the sovereignty of the Baharuth; and take her away to further the prospects of the Theocracy instead. After a bit, he reached the gazebo in the back gardens. Where sure enough, his wife was sitting enjoying a cup of Forhmeres tea.

"Enjoying the view my darling?" He asked cordially, taking a seat across from her. Eliyana smiled back as she set down her now empty cup.

"Loreley told me that the first watch was a success. She must be proud of herself," the lord of the manor remarked, a smile evident on his face. His wife smiled back her face just as jovial.

"She is. Although it might be more relieved than anything else." Raeymore raised an eye at this.

"How so? Was she scared that is would work?" Eliyana chuckled, taking another treat from the plater on the table.

"Well, according to her, she was concerned it would take longer to get completed." Raeymore raised his eyes again at this comment waiting for his wife to continue. "She claimed that it would have worked either way, but she thought it might have taken another six months to complete not 2 weeks." Raeymore chuckled to himself after hearing that. His daughter was not only gifted alright. Planning great devices, but also planning for the worst outcome. But it seemed more and more like she was working on a timeline. She was designing all these wonderous contraptions but seemed to be pushing all these out quite quickly. Her watches were marvelous in design, but there was the new idea of fertilizer that she wanted to implement. Plus, he could only guess what she was doing with 124 boxes of alchemy supplies, and whatever else was happening in her laboratory.

"Does it seem like she's rushing things?" he asked his wife. "This is the second idea she's hit me with in as many weeks. Does it seem like she's rushing just a bit?" Eliyana looked over to her husband and stroked his shoulder with a light touch.

"A little. But it could be because she realizes something." Raeymore glanced back at his wife, interested at what her response was. "She knows that she's mortal. She has so many ideas that can benefit the world, and she knows that she won't live long enough to see them all through. And she is under the impression that when she dies, no one would have the knowledge to replicate her designs like she could. So she wants to get as many of them out as she can, make as much a difference in the world as she can before her ideas are gone." Raeymore nodded his head in silent agreement. Most people have a hard time accepting that they have a limited time to live, so they simply live their life in as much luxury as they can get their hands on. But his daughter could have seen that that course of action benefits only one and harms the rest. So she could have decided to make as much of a difference in this world as she could and leave a legacy that would be impactful in the long run. But it still couldn't hurt to relax once in a while. All that thinking and experimenting could become tedious at some point.

"Are you going to let her build her fertilizer farm?" Eliyana asked. Wanting to know how her daughters presentation went. Raeymore leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Yes. It sounds like a great plan and would give us subsistence autonomy from the other houses." His wife gave a small chuckle at that statement.

"You can't fool me darling," Raeymore looked at his wife with a curious look before she continued. "You only agreed to let her build that farm so quickly because you don't want to be borrowing grain from the Farlords again." Raeymore let out a heavy sigh, his wife wasn't wrong. During that grain deficient last season, it took every ounce of temperament and control to bring himself to ask the Farlords for some of their reserve grain. In fact, he had taken great lengths to try and set up his territories where the Farlords could be ignored and only minimal help from the other houses was needed.

"Most of the house has seen it Raeymore," his wife kindly chided. "Our townships and cities have had trade to the Farlords and the Chamimpes restricted, or at least closely monitored. While the lower classes might not see it, most of the counts and dukes in our province see that you don't have the best relationship with those two houses. And nearly all the maids in our manor are aware of it just by overhearing your dealings with minor nobles." Raeymore frowned. He knew that he wasn't exactly a closed book, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"And if the maids know that from hearing your conversation, then you can guess that Loreley knows it too." The master of the house nodded grimly at that. "You did let her take a look at some of your papers and she's already proven how smart she is. She might figure out why before you tell her." Raeymore let out another sigh and massaged his forehead. He didn't want his daughter finding out why he tried to distance himself from the Farlords just yet. He wanted her to just focus on her inventions and not concern herself in politics just yet.

But the low rumbles of thunder brought Raeymore out of his musings. Out in the distance his saw the tell-tale signs of dark clouds, rapidly approaching. He grabbed his wife's hand and ushered her towards the house, not wanting either of them to be caught in the rain. A maid moved past them to fetch the tray left in the gazebo, and another walked with the couple as they made their way upstairs. As the couple headed up to their room, they heard a crash from one of the rooms. Looking back over their shoulders, they sighed in relief as they saw that it was Loreley's laboratory. She was probably working on something and just dropped a piece. But then she burst out of the room, wide-eyed, holding a kite, a fist full of papers and looking around frantically.

"WHERE'D I PUT IT!" she hollered before running down the hall as fast as she could. Raeymore and Eliyana looked at each other in utter confusion before following her down the hall. Reaching their daughter's room, they looked inside to see her tearing up the room, frantically looking for something. Cautiously, the lord and lady of the manor entered the room, wondering what their daughter was looking for.

"Honey," her mother asked cautiously. "What are you looking for?" Loreley bolted from a chest she was throwing clothes out of to another chest near her bed.

"My jars, where's my Leyden jars!?" she shouted as another low rumble echoed through the manor. She dug into the chest harder, as her parents looked at each other suspiciously. They didn't know what a Lie-den jar was, so how could they help their daughter look for it. More importantly, what was the jar going to be used for? Suddenly Lorely stopped rummaging and pulled out two jars from the chest she was raiding. The jars were a bit interesting, there was a long nail inserted into the top; and attached to the nail was a short piece of chain. The jars was wrapped with a thick layer of leather, stopping an inch bellow the top. Loreley giggled before grabbing the jars, kite and papers, and ran out of the room again. Raeymore looked at his wife in mild disbelief as she did the same to him. They once again followed their daughter down the hall till they ended up in the main library. Loreley had placed the jars on a table, along with a dowel rod and a long cloth; and now she was putting some finishing touches on her kite. When Raeymore and Eliyana got there, they saw that there was already a small gathering of people from the manor there. Including Forhmere, many of the maids, both Loreley's parents and the chief Wylae who was currently out of the kitchen, also wondering what the young mistress was getting all worked up about.

By this time, the winds outside had started to pick up and the storm clouds had come closer. Loreley directed some of the maids to open a large set of double French doors that lend to the connecting balcony, while fixing a long rod to the top of her kite. Her parents were more interested in her drawings that were stuffed under the two jars, while the other maids discussed among themselves what the young mistress was going on about. After the doors were open and the kite was prepped, Loreley watched the sky with anticipation. Raeymore approached his daughter to try and find out what she was doing, she gave a quickly, 'Hold on a second father'. Baffle even further, Raeymore waited until it started to rain outside the manor. Loreley quickly unraveled some of the string in her kite and ran into the rain, making the kite fly and steadily gain height. Some of the maids were worried about their mistress catching a cold, but Loreley assured them that she was fine. After reaching a suitable height, Loreley took out a piece of long ribbon and tied it to a section of the rope, asking Forhmere to cut off the remaining portion.

"Forhmere," she spoke up as soon as she had a good grip on the ribbon. "Would you be so kind to tie the basement key to the string about there?" she asked pointing to a place up on the string. Forhmere looked curiously at the master of the house, who nodded; interested to see where this was going. Once the key was on, Loreley listened intently for the sound of thunder.

'Come on, I know I heard you before,' she mumbled to the storm. 'You're not a rain shower, you're a full thunderstorm. Come on, hit the kite. Ben Franklin did it before on earth, but you'll do it for me here. Come on!' After a few tense minutes, the lightning started flashing. Loreley started counting.

"1…2…3…4…"_** BOOM **_Everyone in the room flinched except for Loreley.

"Just under a mile. Not bad. Just a bit closer." The host of, now witness', wondered how the young mistress could tell how far away lightning was; but they were mostly interested in what her kite was for.

Then a very loud _**Crack **_resonated throughout the room. Everyone flinched and even some covered their ears. But Loreley was the only one excited at the moment; she kept yelling for one of the maids to grab one of the Leyden Jars quickly. One of the maids finally grabbed one of the jars and Loreley instructed her to touch the nail on top of the jar, to the key on the kite line. She also told the maid to hold the jar by the leather on the side, and to not, under any circumstances, touch the exposed glass. The maid did so, albeit very cautiously, holding the jar with outstretched hands. There was a loud _**buzz **_as the nail touched the key and a squeal from the maid, but she held onto the jar. Once the buzz was over, the maid just stared at the jar before Loreley motioned for her to put it on the table again. Then she took a piece of leather and pulled the key off the kite line, not touching the key directly. Once the line was clear, Loreley pulled the kite down from the sky, but just seemed to leave it on the library floor. She then took the strange rod and rag from the table and handed them to one of the other maids. She then instructed the maid to rub the rod with the rag and wave the rod across the nail of the other Leyden jar. And she instructed her to keep doing that until she told her otherwise. At this point Raeymore couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Loreley please, what's all this about?" Moving the jars around and shifting some of the papers, Loreley smiled before saying,

"Something either really dumb or really smart. But in either case, very beneficial." Everyone present held a look of surprise and disbelief as Loreley shuffled some of the papers on the table around. Once she was satisfied, she announced,

"Well, since you're all here, I might as well should you what I will prove." That got everyone's attention. 'Prove?' What was this young girl trying to prove with a kite and a key? Everyone gathered closer to get a better look at the drawings and the jars.

"Now everyone," Loreley spoke up, grabbing all of their attention. "I know that you're all probably wondering what I will be trying to prove with the items on this table." She gestured to the table while everyone looked on, still in minor disbelief. "And that's easy. I'm going to show everyone, that lightning can be controlled. And is not unique to storms or to high-tier magic." Everyone present gasped. But Raeymore and Eliyana noticed that Loreley didn't mention the fact that she was trying to disprove the Six Great Gods. She might be keeping that under wraps for the rest of the servants, but it was of little importance now.

"Now," Loreley continued. "There does become the slight issue of proof. Sure I could say anything that I wanted, but it doesn't become fact until I can give solid proof of it. And that's where these jars come in." Everyone turned their attention back to the jars, waiting for the young heiress to continue.

"Now this is the difficult part," she said rather sheepishly. "I'm going to need help with this demonstration." Everyone started backing up slightly, they could more than likely guess what 'volunteering' would involve.

"We can't all just stand here," the head chief of the manor stated begrudgingly. "Someone's going to have to step forward. Forhmere?" The butler simply shook his head.

"If the mistress says that I must then I will. Until then, I must stay by the masters side." He turned to one of the maids standing next to him. She immediately became flustered.

"It's…not my place…" she stammered out. "Plus chief Wylae will need help with the preparations for tonight. This sounds like something that the master of the house must sort himself," she said softly not looking up to Raeymores eyes.

"Oh no," the master of the house said with determination in his voice. "The master of the house needs to be there to witness the progress first-hand. Not be the test subject for it."

"I'll do it." Eliyana said with exasperation in her voice. She knew that his could hurt, but if no one stepped forward, how would they see the fruits that her daughter has developed? But before she could move to the table, her husband put his arm around her and held her tight.

"No you're not," he said with determination in his voice. Eliyana pouted but stayed by her husband, it would be useless to try and talk him out of it. Loreley grumbled looking around the people gathered.

"Okay…" she sighed. "I'm going to need a volunteer, thank you Wylae." The head chief of the manor looked in confusion as he was motioned forward to the table by everyone.

"Why me?" he asked with confusion and annoyance.

"You just have that volunteer look." Loreley said with a half-hearted shrug. The chief grumbled as he walked up to the table.

"Yeah that's how I was married." A snicker from everyone and the head chef stood ready at the table.

"Now then," Loreley said clapping her hands together. "You might be wondering why I'm asking for a volunteer. Well that's easy. I can talk and talk about how you can create lightning, but that doesn't prove I can do it unless it's actually done. And I can't test it, cause then I'd be open to people saying that I faked it. This way it'll be completely un-biased in results." Having said that she made her way over to the jars and picked one of them up.

"Now, we can all agree that this jar is the one that caught the lightning bolt, right?" Everyone nodded and Loreley held out the jar to the chef. "Okay chef, touch the nail." The head chef of the manor gave a blank face, while looking dumbly at the jar.

"I'd better get a raise or something for this."

"Just touch it." Lorely deadpanned. Chef Wylae cringed and hesitantly stuck out his finger out to the nail. It shivered slightly, but no one mentioned it. They couldn't blame him though, cause not a one of them wanted to be in his position. Once his finger was less than an inch from the nail, a loud crackle and a blue flash sounded in the room. The chef gave a loud pained yell and was thrown back a few feet. The maid standing by helped the chef to his feet and he shook himself off quickly

"JUST TOUCH IT!?" He roars with an understandable fury. "THAT FELT LIKE MILLIONS OF HOT PINS GOING IN MY ARM!"

"Well, at least we can all agree without a doubt you know what lightning feels like," Loreley said with a dull look. She put the jar back on the table and walked over to the other maid, who was still rub the dowel with the rag like she was told. Loreley told her that she was done and had her slowly back away from the table and the jar. Then she picked up said jar and displayed it to everyone.

"Now for the fun part," everyone cringed again. "Now this particular jar has not touched the key when the lightning stuck my kite. Everyone here can attest to that." Everyone present slowly nodded. "The only thing this jar has come close to is the rod that I had our maid rub with a rag. So there should be no way this thing should have an electrical charge to it." She then stuck out the jar to the chef. "Touch it." The head chef of the manor immediately backed off and started shaking his head.

"No way." He said with absolute determination in his voice. "There is no way you can make me touch another one of those jars." He said point his finger at the small child. "You'd have to summon an act of the great god's themselves to make me do that again. Only a divine intervention will make me ev-AHH!" He never finished his thought as Loreley simply stuck her arms out a bit more and touched the nail of the jar to his outstretched finger. And while he didn't get sent back this time, he was knocked off his feet to the floor.

"Guess that makes me a saint?" Loreley said in a half-joking manner. The chef glared at the young mistress for a second before he got back onto his feet.

"Now there's just one question." Loreley asked unconcerned about Wylae's current plight. "Did this jar feel like the previous one?" The chef only glared at the young mistress, massaging his finger and forearm.

"They both felt terrible," he seethed. "My arm seems to have gone numb."

"I'm aware that they're both painful, but did they feel similar?" The chef of the manor thought for a second before he answered.

"I guess they did, the first jar seemed more powerful than the second one though." Lorely grinned.

"So then that must mean that the energy of the two jars should be the same, right?" There was a light pause where no one said anything, simply thinking about what had happened.

"That shouldn't be possible," Raeymore finally said breaking the silence. "There is evidence in early Theocracy experiments that conclude that lighting is a force that cannot be replicated my human means. It is fully a force unique to the Gods, magic and nature." Loreley simply gave an inquisitive look to her father.

"Did they really experiment with every material? Cause I seem to have found one that does." Raeymore sighed heavily before replying to his daughter.

"I will admit, the power you've generated looks similar to lightning, but it's not lightning. It can't be." Loreley grinned before grabbing the jars and saying,

"Well maybe something in my lab can change your mind," and she started walking out the door to the hall; but not before telling the maids to please bring the papers with them. Knowing that they were too far down the rabbit hole to turn back, everyone simply followed the young mistress down the hall to her laboratory.

Once everyone was in Loreley's laboratory, and had finished admiring all the designs, models and alchemy equipment, they turned their attention back to the young mistress and a new device she was standing by. One of the jars was set up on an apparatus connected to the machine, while the other was set to the side. She directed one of the maids nearby to crank the lever on the side of said machine, and when she did, there came sparkling and cracking noises from a glass jar on the end. While all that was happening, she set the other jar on top of table on the far end of the room.

"Okay," Loreley stood in front of the machine and everyone present. "If perhaps that you weren't convinced that electricity can be man-made or controlled, we can try another experiment to try and prove my theory." Everyone was fairly used to this by now and just let the young mistress proceed with her demonstration.

"_Thunder Lance"_ The spell left the young mistress hands and left across the room and struck the Leyden jar on the end of the room. There was a slight buzz as the lightning dissolved into the jar, then silence. Loreley then pulled out a contraption with several bells attached to lengths of wire.

"Since we're probably not going to get anyone else to volunteer for this," everyone present chuckled a bit, but the chef seemed to scowl. "Let's try a different method of experimentation." Gesturing to the apparatus before everyone, Loreley continued.

"So, this is what we'll do." Loreley said walking over to the jar across the room. "The little device that you see in front of you, will help determine electrical charge. If I touch the wires on the device to the nail, the charge in them should ring the bells." Having said so, the young mistress put the jar on a nearby table, and grabbed the wires connected to the bells. When the wires touched the nail of the jar, the bells chimed and rang.

"Convincing?" Heads began nodding. Loreley nodded in return and walked over to the machine that the maid was still cranking. She dismissed the maid and then detached the jar from the clamp, replacing the other jar on the table. Then repeating the same action from the last jar, the bells rang when the wires touched the nails.

"So given that the bells rang to both of the jars, does give credence that the energies in both of the jars are similar. However, I would submit to everyone here that they are identical." Everyone looked at each other questioningly, wondering where the young lady was taking this discussion.

"If this whole experiment had been about me trying to prove fire instead of electricity, then I think that we would be having a much different outcome. Or we might have the same outcome we have now. Either way I've proven my point with these experiments; lightning can be man-made and it not in a way unique to magic or nature. And I intend to prove a lot more during my years." Having gained a well-earned gasp from nearly everyone present, Loreley then directed Forhmere to escort everyone out of the lab. On the other side of the doors, Eliyana and Raeymore walked back to their solar, thinking hard.

"Do you think that she's right about this?" Eliyana asked her husband slightly concerned. "She seemed very convinced about her experiments." The master of the house, sighed a little, rubbing his forehead as he did so.

"Her logic seems sound, but I can't help but think that she's just wrong. She's challenging almost 200 years of experience and study put out by the Theocracy. Things don't last for that long because they're false, there had to have been counter experiments and theory's and reviews by other alchemists. This isn't something that can be turned down by one experiment." With that said, the lord of the house and his wife walked back to their solar. Raeymore was concerned what would become of this, they had warned her about gathering the attention of the Theocracy, and it seems like all she's doing is just that. True or not, word of this will surely get out and there's probably no telling what will happen then.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Loreley jotted down notes after notes about her experiments.

"_Okay, the human experiment worked as expected. Kinda was guaranteed to work anyway. But more importantly, the bell experiment worked just as flawlessly. That seems to hold credence to my theory on magic and mental formation. Magical lightning doesn't just posses similar qualities to normal lightning, but they are in fact identical entities. The mana exerted from the body to create a spell doesn't create an element with similar properties, the mana itself is re-formed into that element. Electricity, Acid, Water, Fire, Earth, doesn't matter what the spell, mana can be reformed into practically anything that the mind can imagine. The only logical limit seems to be the pool of mana available and the imagination of ones mind. Need to make one more test. _Loreley held her hands level to her face, and stuck both her pointer fingers out. Concentrating hard, she focused mana through her fingers from one to the other. Trying to visualize electrons moving across the space between her fingers was fairly easy, but visualizing the mana itself as those electrons, was a bit harder. Although she could feel the mana flowing between her fingers, she couldn't see anything coming of her concentration. Frustrated, she slowly moved her fingers closer together, closing the distance that the electricity had to leap. When her fingers became less than inch together, she saw a blue flicker between her fingers. Loreley smiled widely as she jotted down more notes.

"_Successful. I created a spark of electricity between my fingers without using a spell or a chant. Magic in this world is simply the changing of mana from its natural state to what ever the caster wishes. I am inclined to believe that saying the spell gives the caster a better control of the spell. Speaking your thoughts could have an impact on visualizing the intended effect. One more test must be conducted to confirm this. _Putting down her notebook Loreley then held out her hand and attempted to cast a Thunder Lance spell again. Only this time she did not physically say Thunder Lance, she just attempted to produce the result by simply applying mana. It didn't work at once, which was kinda expected, but still a bit frustrating. After a few more minutes of trying, Loreley was getting slightly annoyed and was getting ready to call it a day. But she decided to give it one final try. With a final shove of her hand, a stream of lightning shot out of her hand with a loud crack. Loreley was slightly surprised at the result, and even more so at the scorch mark on the wall.

"_Experiment both unsuccessful, and successful at the same time. The lightning I shot at the wall made from mana, seemed to hold a level of measure of power over spells. The only way this could be possible, is that the usage of spells that provides a shortcut to result. To explain, since the knowledge of the natural world and sciences is vastly limited, the use of magic gives people an alternative to the pursuit of said sciences and technology. And since the use of magic reflects the knowledge of the world, hypothetically, then the only thing that the people know magic is what can be accomplished with spells. So people that are considered talented in magical areas, must have a large mana pool, along with an affinity to the element they can cast. _

Having completed her points on the realm of magic, Loreley put the notes aside and began to think. She had effectively paved the road to firearms, was in the process of creating clocks for the world, a stable source of food, worming electricity into a workable form of power, and pioneering new forms in magic. What else could she do to help progress the future of humans to build her own empire? After a few minutes, Loreley became wide-eyed, and happily got up from her chair. As she started looking for some lose paper, she started singing a small tune.

_If you got it, you don't need it;_

_If you need it, you don't got it;_

_You don't get it, shame on you; _

_Funny funny funny what money can do._

She finally got enough paper and sat down to write but realized that her inkwell was just about empty. So she got up to find a replacement. Never stopping the song.

_Them that have it, get more of it;_

_Then less they need it, the more they love it;_

_And it sticks to…them like glue;_

_Funny funny funny what money can do. _

Having replaced the inkwell, Loreley sat back down and began writing. Still singing her song.

_Ask the rich man he'll confess, _

_Money can't buy happiness._

_Ask the poor man he don't doubt, _

_But he'd rather be miserable with than without._

_If you spend it, please be wiser;_

_If you save it, you're a miser;_

_You don't want it, you're cuckoo;_

_Funny funny funny what money can do. _

Loreley took a brief look at title of what would become her collection of essays.

_**Thesis' on the Falling Value of Gold and the Wish to Progress to Higher Form of Value Exchange. **_

This would do nicely.

* * *

Town of Ghana – Topias Silversmith shop – 374 years, 6 months, 3 days until Ainz arrival

Loreley had to admit she was a bit nervous. This was going to be the first test of her new enterprise in the clock industry. Her mother and her father were here, and he was very interested the production of watches and clocks. The apprentice was nervously getting his tools ready for the demonstration before the most powerful family in the region and would be funding this new enterprise. No pressure. Once all the tools were in place, the pieces were unboxed, the plans laid out, the master silversmith looked over at Loreley, who gave him a nod. Master Topias looked over to his apprentice, and gave him a nod of approval, and the apprentice began working. The apprentice then began working on the watch vigorously, but carefully as he could.

"This looks promising, even if it is a small start," Raeymore commented as he watched the apprentice work on the pocket watch. Loreley grinned, this was looking up. Her father seemed to approve of the apprentice, even if it was a small start like her said, things could only go up from here. She really hoped that the apprentice proved effect, the sooner she opened the shop, the sooner things will begin to move forward.

All throughout the demonstration, Loreley's father seemed interested in the build of the watch itself. From asking questions about the parts of the watch, to looking over the apprentices shoulder to catch a look at the designs. The young clock-smith was visibly uncomfortable, being within arms distance of the most powerful person in the province could do that to anyone. But he held his nerves in check and continued with the construction. Once he finished, he placed the completed watch on the table in front of everyone present. Loreley then proceeded to do her part and wound up the finished clock to match the sundial. Once finished, she put the watch up to her ear for a few seconds. Smiling widely, she turned to her father and handed him the completed device. Raeymore Valacor looked over this device and smiled just as wide.

"The first pocket-watch available for purchase ever father," Loreley said with a smile plastered on her face. "What do you think?" The lord of the province looked over to the apprentice, who was currently shaking with anticipation. Or maybe stress.

"That we can proceed with the production of these." Loreley's smile widened and the apprentice sighed a huge breath of relief. After cheers were shouted and celebrations had stopped, Loreley approached master Topias and handed him some papers.

"As promised, here's the deed to the building next door, and the approximations of the costs and sale of the watches. Also there's something that I want your apprentice to start working on." Looking at the new design, the silver smith was interested to see a new clock design on it.

"This design is meant to be place instead the home, a stationary clock if you will. Something to finally replace the sundial." The silver smith nodded and tucked the papers back under his arm.

"I'll let the new clock smith know, we'll get you a working one by opening day." Loreley nodded and left the master smith to attend to his duties. The noble family then exited the shop and proceeded to return to their manor.

"Loreley," Raeymore called his daughters attention. "Would you please see me in the Solar when you are able?" Confused as she was the little lady of the region nodded as the carriage continued back.

* * *

Valacor Manor – Solar

"So it seems like the watches are becoming a success." Raeymore noted to his daughter. She nodded and waited for her father to continue.

"And it also seems that you might have a vendetta you want filled." Loreley swallowed hard but kept composure.

"I'm not really sure what you mean father. I'm simply trying to, make a strive towards progression."

"And while that can't be denied, I can't help but think you have an ultimate goal here. Help me understand that," he said with a curious look. Loreley fidgeted a little, this was a slight problem. She needed to keep the guns out of her father's knowledge for as long as possible, she would have to choose the next few words carefully. Any slip-up and her long-term projects could be in danger.

"I have…many ideas that can benefit the future of humanity, but I have a working theory about this world. If left to itself, the world will leave these developments in the dust." Raeymore looked at his young daughter with curiosity and surprise but let her continue.

"The focus of development and progression is entirely magic based. It's treated as so essential to our current lifestyle that we can't image living with it. As a result, we don't even consider a possibility of any other developments. Art, philosophy, science, finance, culture, none of these are considered for progression or development of any kind; they're all pushed under the rug for the pursuit of magic."

"Well that's not all true," her father interrupted her calmly and slowly. "There was a development in the art and culture fields not that long ago."

"True but the break-through in art was the Helriun-Trayue method of using mana as a medium not paint or clay. The development of culture, was a high-class hot spring with a flame lacrima as a heating element." Having been told that, Raeymore conceded and motioned for his daughter to continue her point.

"The current mindset of the world is stuck thinking that magic is the answer to everything, and that complacency is a virtue. No one is looking for a better way of living cause they think that magic is all they need. I'm trying to help everyone get a better life than the one they had, and I might not live long enough to see it all play out." The master of the house nodded to his daughter following her logic. It fit well with what his wife was thinking about their daughters fast push of technology and advancement.

"Is the fact that magic exists in the world a detriment to science and it's advancements?" He asked trying to gauge her reaction and learn her thinking.

"Not necessarily. Magic is not a bad thing in of itself, however the way that it's currently used is not good. Magic is based on skill natural talent, and while many have the ability to use magic, not everyone can use it the same way that anyone can use science. Some can throw a fireball, but everyone can use a crossbow." She could have said gun, but that would give too much away. Raeymore nodded silently and took out a stack of papers with his seal on the top. Loreley looked at them intriguingly, wondering just what they were for. But her father answered that for her quite quickly.

"I'm sure you remember these pages from a few months ago. These papers officially create the Dukedom of Napniret and it names you the current Duchess. You'll be responsible for the activities of everything that happens in the region and will be responsible for the laws and policies that happen there." Loreley stood there, stunned. The last thing that she expected was to be given a Duchy this early in her life, she was still 5 for cruds sake! How was she supposed to be ruling a Dukedom from the manor? Would she have to move there? Would she have to find new people to work her projects? Would she have to relocate all her work?

"W…Well," she stammered out, trying to control her hitching breath. "Doesn't that seem a bit hasty. I…I mean I'm still ridiculously young why would I…"

"If you're worried about having to move to your new territory, don't worry. You'll stay here at the manor until your mother and I deem you old enough to move there yourself. You'll still have to pay the taxes due of the duke in our region, but you'll have anonymity within the region." Loreley still was dumbfounded at the fact she was given her own Duchy, and her father wasn't helping her saying that she would have anonymity within. This was kinda good, but also bad.

"I'm…still just…overwhelmed at all this father. Besides I don't really have a handle on ruling a duchy." Raeymore nodded and motioned for his daughter to come around to his side of the desk.

"So, do you know the main strengths and resources of our territories?" Loreley shook her head, she had been too busy working on her new technologies to worry about her section of the Baharuth. Raeymore then proceeded to show his daughter, all the ins and outs of what went into running their little section of the empire.

* * *

Town of Ghana – Kronos Clock-smith shop – 374 years, 3 months, 17 days until Ainz arrival

Outside of the clock shop was a line of people stretching down the street. Merchants, local nobles, peasants, shop keepers, anyone who was anyone was here to buy the new device that worked like a portable sundial. Loreley and her father were standing across the street watching all this happen and judging the spectacle.

"I thought that this would be big, but I didn't think it would be this big." Raeymore nodded, filling the same way his daughter did. He all but figured that the nobles and merchants would jump at the opportunity, but the appearance of the minor shop owners and other peasants surprised him. He was surprised that they would cough up the coin to buy one of these watches, or what they saved on to get the watch.

"It might have had something to do with you little advertisement papers," he comment holding up a single sheet of paper with a simple message on it.

_**No Sun, no dial, no problem**_

_**Coming soon-**_

_**Lorlit pocket watch, tell the time, anywhere**_

_**Starting at only 35 silver crowns**_

"It might have helped spread awareness of the watch, but I doubt it would have an impact as big as this." The lord of the region shrugged as he put the paper back in his coat pocket, continuing to watch the shop. The apprentice, which had been given the name Kronos by Loreley, has doing fairly well handling the shop. He had spent the last 2 and a half months building the watches, and new tower clocks endlessly. Today he had to just to sell the finished products to people swarming the counter. Peasants wanted to get out quickly, as not to get robbed on the way back; the wealthy demanding that they be put in front of the 'rabble'. Loreley though it was amusing in the very least, people thinking that they have power over others brought low by a storefront.

"By the way, what did you use to make these flyers so fast?" Loreley kept facing the store, watching the nobles trying to argue that they belonged at the front of the line.

"I just modified the printing press that we have at the university at Secsianc. I created blocks that have each individual letter, in every size that we'd need, and then it's just fitting the blocks to make them say something."

"A movable-type printing press?" Raeymore was surprised at his daughters casual reaction to telling him this. Used on a large scale, this could be as effective as the watches.

"I guess that's what it would be called yes."

"And you don't think that this is a big deal?"

"Well, I mean when you think about it, it's kind of a no brainer. Using a whole chunk of wood to print one message that might never be used again? Wasteful. The blocks are time intensive, but they can be knocked out when you're done with that message and you can make something new without wasting anything."

"While that is true, that seems very advanced. You do know the results of that would be right?"

"The increase of available information," Loreley stated without missing a beat. "The more that we know, the more we question, and the more we question, the more we find. That's the foundation of knowledge and a character of the human nature. To learn." Raeymore glanced over at his daughter once more before looking back to the crowd gathered outside the watch shop.

"You know," he started. "Your mother was right about you." Loreley glanced at her father with a look of surprise in her eyes. Her father looked back at her with a smile big on his face.

"You're going to change the world and build something fantastic to keep it going." The father and daughter duo smiled at each other, and looked back to the storefront, content in their progress.

_Requirement unlock: Intro to magic_

_Requirement unlock: Stop the presses_

_Requirement unlock: Storeowner_

* * *

_AN: I'm not remotely finished with this story yet, sorry for the wait, but balancing everything was a pain_

_Spacemonkey777: Thanks for the support on this, I feel really bad getting it out this late. I added the curvature cause I didn't want it to be too easy for her, yes they would do well enough without them, but it would be too easy. Also, she can level, but she's not max yet, she has to level like any other person in the world, but they don't know how to consciously level up so neither does she. And just between us, she has no level cap. And also trust me when I say, I'm waiting to introduce a Panzerschreck. _

_Kinuntazs The Eternal: The main reason for her looking like an idiot, is one, she's not technically a genius, she remembers everything that she saw from her former life. That knowledge is helping her build everything, plus she might have, 'smarts', but she has no way to apply them. So she's not genially wise yet. And two, I failed in writing that properly. My bad._

_RyuujiVantek: She's got 350 years, she's got time._

_yusriluqman: Thanks man, I'll keep that in mind._

_Alan975: It was a big inspiration for me, still a good read, it just started to get good._

_BigRobot: Awesome man. The main reason I decided to make her a Futa was because, reasons, and also because most futa writing I see is mainly Smut. And while nothing wrong with that, I thought I'd prove that you can make a story that's enjoyable with a Futa in it. I mean, there will be Smut, but not all the time. Maybe._

_Loke13: Thanks bro. _


End file.
